SPARKMOSOUS
by The Rican Ruckus
Summary: When an accident leaves a kid with a rare blood type on the verge of death doctors are forced to use a blood source not from this world.
1. Chapter 1

**EPISODE 1-SPARKMOSOUS**

"Antonio Diaz," he asked the nurse behind the desk. "I'm his father. They told me he was here. Please where is my son?"

"Okay, Mr. Diaz is it," she asked. He nodded in reply. "I'll see where your son is."

"Thank you thank you thank you," he said before pacing back and forth frantically. She talked on the phone for a moment then covered up the receiver. "You have something?" He asked jumping to the desk with anticipation.

"He's in room 837 the doctor will see you there." She told him. He took a step before stopping in his tracks. Turning towards her with a clueless look on his face. "Down the hall. First hallway on the right second door on the left."

He sped down the pass as fast as his legs could take him. Meanwhile the doctors who treaded Antonio were discussing how to tell his father the bad news.

"If the boy didn't have the rarest blood type in the world," one doctor started. "We'd maybe have some chance. Giving his father the news isn't going to be easy."

"It never is," the other doctor replied with a sigh. "But-." It was too late his father had arrived. Panic and fear in his face.

"Antonio Diaz," he said gripping the doctor's shoulders.

"Mr. Diaz let's have a seat shall we?" The older doctor requested signaling with his hand to sit down.

"No no no no no no no," his father repeated pacing back and forth gripping his head. "Not my Tonio he's all I have. Tell me you did everything possible for my son."

"Just have a seat," the other doctor tried to calm him down.

"No doctor you don't understand," His father said reaching into his pocket and digging out his wallet. "You see that's my Tonio when he was seven in his pop warner uniform. You see, you see how cute he is. Please he's my baby, I know he's a grown adult but he'll always…ow geeze." He said tears running down his face. "Don't make me bury my baby," he said wiping his tears. "Please I'll, I'll, I'll do anything just name it please."

"Just sit down I have good news just take a seat would ya?" The older doctor said smiling.

"Really?" His father said wiping his tears.

"Really." The older doctor replied.

"Really?" The younger asked in a whisper.

"Really." The older doctor whispered elbowing him back. "So he has a rare blood type that we just happen to have in stock."

"Ow thank God," the father said falling back in his chair. "Cause I tell you doc the way you were talkin' I was expecting the worst."

"I get that a lot," he replied. "So the transfusion will happen as soon we're done here and then he'll be all yours in a couple of days. Fair enough?"

"_Fair enough_," his father said shaking the doctor's hand. "Thank you." He said shaking the other's as well.

"It was nothing-really." He said under his breath. They waved as he went jumping and leaping down the hall. "Is there some kind of blood you got wind of in the time we left the boy's room and sat down to talk to his father which was ten seconds mind you? Okay eleven tops."

"We've always had blood." The older doctor said going back to the room.

"No we haven't the only blood we have is-." A look of freight shadowed over his face as he realizes what blood the doctor was talking about. "You can use that."

"Watch me." He replied.

"No," the younger doctor argued. "We've used that blood on lab rats and creepy crawly things. We don't know the adverse effects it might have on the boy. Not to mention its unethical and all around-."

"He asked if I did everything," he replied turning to the younger doctor with fire in his eyes. "And I'm not leaving this hospital without doing everything. No father should have to bury their child. Now I'm going through with this weather you like it or not. If you don't want to be a part of this there's the door. So what is it going to be?"

The younger rolled up his sleeves and brought over the transfusion equipment.

"What'd you know about finding the vein?" He joked slapping on his gloves.

The next day came and Tonio was recovering better than expected. But his vision was still blurry and he continued coming in and out of consciousness. Not sure if he was dreaming or awake. One night, or dream, he was watching the nurse make her usual rounds. Changing the I.V. checking up on him, fixing his pillow blanket what have you usual nurse stuff. Then the color near the chair became all bent like in those movies where cloaked aliens move and the place you're looking at seemed all distorted. It's cloak fell off and the robot started tip toeing towards her not wanting to make a sound.

"No…" Tonio mumbled. The nurse laughed him off thinking he didn't like having his needle changed.

"Look out…look out behind you." Tonio pointed to no avail. The robot was almost on her. It turned it's hand into a sword. Tonio freaked out. "Watch out!" Tonio opened his hand towards the bot and what looked like lighting came out of his hand and connected to the I.V. clock and radio and sucking them onto his hand making a blaster. Out shot an energy blast decapitating the invader. The nurse jumped back and blackness fell over Tonio's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

FAMILY AND FRIENDS

Episode 2

Tonio woke to a perfectly unharmed room. In the nurse came to change his I.V.

"I had the weirdest dream last night." Tonio said.

"Ow yeah," she said cleaning his arm. Getting it ready for a new needle.

"Yeah," he replied. "I mean I had a dream about you."

"Really?"

"Not the normal fantasy guys usually have about a smoking hot nurse like you," she laughed at his flattery. "But a movie like dream."

"What happen," she asked. "Uh this might sting."

"No your fine," he replied. "So this robot right came down and tried to attack you. And I shot out an energy blast from my hand which was odd."

"Energy blasts usually are." She replied sarcastically.

"And I blew it's head off."

"You saved me."

"I did save you didn't I?" Tonio said putting one hand behind his head.

"My hero," she told him. "So did I thank you in the dream?"

"Well I kind of blacked out after that." He told her.

"Well in her honor thank you. That was a very brave thing you did." She said walking over to see the monitor. Getting a better look at his vital signs.

"So how are we celebrating? Am I taking you out are taking me out what are we doing?" He asked. She couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think so," she said laying her hand on his forehead. "But thanks for making me laugh I need that. Ow before I forget you father is outside. He said he wanted to see you as soon as humanly possible."

"Okay now I know I'm dreaming," Tonio replied. "My dad-here? No your obvious mistaken."

"No I'm sure it's your dad." She assured him.

"How?"

"He hit on me in a similar way." She said smiling at Tonio. "I'll get him." She left and came back in a couple of seconds.

"Dad?" Tonio said sitting up shock. "Ow." Tonio said holding his side.

"No don't do that," his father said running to him. "Thank you nurse."

"If you need anything just ring the bell." She said before leaving.

"Would you take it easy you're lucky to be alive." His father said. "Racing motorcycles what's gotten into you?" His father said shaking his head.

"You're lucky my right arm is tied up. Hitting on my nurse dad. Really?" Tonio said.

"Old habits die hard," he joked. "You look good. It's been what two three years?"

"Seven." Tonio said sharply.

"I was close," he replied.

"Not even if you multiplied your answer times two." Tonio said not letting him off the hook so easy.

"Well I'm here now." He argued. "And you do look good."

Tonio held his hand over the edge of the bed, "I am happy you're here." His dad looked at him smiling before taking him by the hand. That was until the phone rang.

"I have to take this," he said making a sad face.

"_Old habits die hard_," he replied. "Go."

"Thank you hello," he said walking out the room as his nurse came in.

"So when we leaving," he asked. She dropped him a look. "Fine when can I leave?"

"Tomorrow." She replied.

"Okay I have to leave but you look great," his father said coming into the room.

"He'll be released tomorrow." She informed him.

"That's great!" He replied. "You hear that? Okay tomorrow I love you." His father said kissing Tonio on the forehead.

"Love you too dad."

"I leave you in these very capable hands." His father said smiling at the nurse.

"Would you get out of here," Tonio said pushing him away from the bed.

"I'm going I'm going," his father said raising his hands in the air. "Tell the other doctor thank you."

"I will," she assured him before he left the room.

"That man is out of control," Tonio said pointing towards the door. "I want him banned from this hospital."

"He's nice." She said defending him.

"And what about his son?" Tonio asked.

"I don't know," she said giving Tonio a look. "The verdict isn't out on that one yet."

"Well you have until tomorrow." Tonio told her. She left the room shaking her head and laughing.

Tonio made all the necessary arrangements needed to come home.

"There he is the _biking phenomenon_," said a tall muscular man at the door.

"Matthew what's good my brother?"

"Thank God you." He said coming in and giving him a hug. He picked up his things.

"What am I useless?" He asked.

"Tell your story walking," Matthew said signaling with his chin towards the door. Out they walked into the hallway.

"Hold up one minute," Tonio said going to the nurse behind the counter. "What was the name of the nurse who changed my I.V.?"

"Pamela."

"Is she around?" Tonio asked eagerly.

"Off for the next two days, sorry."

"Thanks," Tonio said before walking back to Matthew who just glared at him. "Old habits die hard."

"I know that's right," Matthew spat out before continuing walking. He put his stuff in the trunk of the SUV and they headed home. "So your bike is totaled understandably. And check your mail box you neighbors are going to think you've ended up missing." Matthew looked over and noticed that Tonio wasn't paying attention to anything he said. "Then I burned your house down after developing a drug ring there."

"He was there," Tonio replied still peering out the window.

"What?"

"My dad, he came to see me." Tonio replied in shock. "What's that about?"

"Didn't your dad miss your high school graduation?" Matthew asked him. "Something about work?"

"Yeah," Tonio said with a laugh. "Remember that? You had to take me home. But he was here. Kissed my head told me he loved me." Tonio said trailing off at the end of his sentence not wanting to get emotional.

"It's never too late." Matthew told him patting him on the leg.

"Guess not," Tonio said getting out the car. They've arrived at his house. Matthew took his bags to his room.

"Bro you didn't have to do that." Tonio told him.

"Shut up," he said quickly. "Ride a bike again and I promise you the street will be the least of your problems. And I can guarantee it won't hit you as hard I will. It'll put you in the hospital I'll put you in the grave."

"Whatever."

"Try me." Matthew said giving Tonio a dead arm before leaving.

"Thanks again bro!" Tonio said rubbing his arm. "If I had my arm cannon I'd…" Tonio said to himself. He was still tired from everything and went to bed early. He woke up showered and went down stairs. To Matthew and Jay making breakfast which was such a normal occurrence that he gave them each their own key. So'd they stop showing everyone where he left his spare.

"Eat," Matthew said tossing a plate of food on the table.

"You don't even treat your girlfriend this good." Tonio said grabbing his fork and knife.

"Cause I can't talk football with her." Matthew joked. "You eating?"

"Uhh what kind of butter are you using?" Jay asked.

"The type that comes from a cow are you eating or not?" Matthew asked impatiently.

"I'm staying away from certain cholesterols?" He replied.

"Make your own breakfast," Matthew said sitting down and beginning to eat.

"You see this brand is okay." Jay told them.

"What a relief," Matthew replied. "How you feeling?"

"Like riding," he joked. Matthew gave him a dead arm anyways. "I was joking." He replied holding his arm. "Damn Matthew. I'll be back."

"It's all that Italian anger is what it is." Jay replied.

"You want some?" Matthew bated him.

"Take it easy Jersey Shore." Jay joked.

Tonio came out the bathroom walking towards the kitchen. Then he stopped as something caught his eye. He looked at the plant but it was distorted.

"I've seen this before," he said to himself. His breathing started accelerating. "I thought-. It can't be…Take it easy Tonio it was just a dream." The distortion passed by the television. "Okay if this thing gets violent what am I going to do?"

"You alright," Matthew asked Tonio seeing the look on his face. "You-." Matthew said about to get up but Tonio signaled him to stop. Matthew slowly sat back down.

"What's going on?" Jay mouthed to Matthew. Who shrugged his shoulder's in confusion.

Suddenly the distortion charged at Tonio. Who felt a charge of his own as he brought his fist to meet it. Lightning pulsated around his hand coming out in a flash as he punched the distortion back. Sending it flying into the wall. The robot's cloak came off as it fell on the TV.

"Who's that?" Jay asked coming to the door frame.

"You're not sticking to find out." Matthew said grabbing him by the collar and dragging him out the house. They went down to his car. Jay looked back seeing flashes of light coming from the house.

"Stay in the car," Matthew said heading to the truck.

"What are you going to do?" Jay asked looking back at him.

"What I can," he replied cocking his shotgun. Matthew ran back to the door seeing a robot looking to take advantage of Tonio who was engaged with his own foe.

"Yo," he said getting its attention. "What's up?" He asked before blasting him back.

Tonio was driving the robot back with haymaker after haymaker. The robot swung at his head with a knife that ejected from his knuckles. Tonio ducked under its attack wrapped his arms around his waist and suplex him backwards onto and through the coffee table. Tonio wasted no time in rolling on top of the robot dropping a barrage of rights and lefts. Matthew thought to help Tonio and didn't notice that the robot he shot wasn't finished. Its hand turned into a blaster and fired at Matthew. Who turned to see the blast stop right in front of his face. Matthew followed with his eyes a path of lightning that led back to Tonio. With a flip of the wrist Tonio sent back the blast into the chest of the robot. Sending the robot flying back into a closet that lay under the stairs.

"Thanks," Matthew said catching his breath. Tonio nodded. "Look out!" Matthew exclaimed pulling his 9mm from his hip and sending three rounds into the hand of the robot that tried to stab his friend. Matthew's shot was true being 4th generation military. With a roar Tonio drove his lightning fist through the robots face.

"You alright," Matthew asked giving him a hand. Tonio spit on the robot in disgust.

"Yeah," Tonio replied getting helped to his feet.

"Friends of yours?" Matthew asked.

"Watch out!" Tonio said pushing Matthew out the way off an oncoming energy blast. "Unbelievable," Tonio said jumping up to his feet but he didn't see anything. Usually he can see the distortion but not this time.

"Where are-?"

"Don't move." Tonio said scanning the room.

"What's up?" Matthew asked making like a statue.

"You remember predator when they couldn't see him? What was that thing he used to hide himself?" Tonio asked his eyes still scanning the room.

"Like a cloaking device!" Matthew said in shock. "So what are you looking for?"

"Usually I can see them."

"How?" Matthew asked.

"Look for a distortion," Tonio said. "A place that looks blurry to the eye."

"_Distortion _my-." Matthew said firing wildly into the room.

"Gotcha!" Tonio said seeing one run across the room. Tonio sent out two energy blasts. Knocking one onto the stairs the other into the kitchen.

"I got the kitchen." Tonio said running into the other room.

"I got the stairs." Matthew said to himself.

Tonio raced into the kitchen ducking under an oncoming hand. He popped up fighting. Giving two jabs that sent the robot back. The robot stood up getting into a fighting stance.

"Come on ugly." Tonio said channeling electricity between his hands. But Tonio wasn't a martial artist by any means, more of a brawler. The robot bobbed and weaved out of the way of his jabs and caught his wrist, making sure not to get electrocuted, and flipped him through the table. Tonio shook his head trying to deal with the cobwebs. He came through fast enough to roll out of the way of two swords that dropped on him. Tonio slapped out the legs from under the bot. It hopped back up to its feet.

"Can't give me a second," Tonio said trying to catch his breath. "Hey!" Tonio said jumping out of the way of an energy blast that came from the bot's blaster, which was now his hand. Tonio jumped back and forth like he was in a game of dodge ball maneuvering around the onslaught of cannon blasts that were sent at him. He rolled towards him holding out his hand sucking the microwave onto his hand making it into a blaster. But the robot came down with his sword so Tonio turned it into a blade by thinking it into existence. He blocked the robots blade inches away from his head. The robot, seeing his body open, kicked him across the room.

"Oh my…" Tonio said trying to stand up. But the wind was kicked out of him. He ended up falling down to one knee. Forward the robot went for the kill with another kick. Through the shin Tonio drove his sword. The other leg kicked Tonio through the cabinets under the sink. Tonio gasped for air holding his badly bruised ribs.

Down to one knee the robot went pointing his blaster. Tonio thought quickly sucking as much water as possible from the pipe behind him. He ended up freezing the nose of the blaster. Causing the blaster to exploded at the forearm. Back the robot rolled. With a roar Tonio ran out and drove him sword through the robots chest dragging him across the floor. Until the robot punched him off with a left hook. Tonio tried to get up but he was dazed. He turned his sword into a blaster and fired wildly across the kitchen. Two out of five shots landed.

"Get it together Tonio or this fool is gonna kill ya." Tonio stumbled to his feet and with one last ditch effort he ended the robot. Tonio looked out, through an opening like a window, into the living room, and saw Matthew engaged with the other robot. He ducked under one sword and slamming the butt of the shotgun into the face of the robot. Matthew's attention was fully on the robot not able to see the distortion that was behind him. Tonio tried to tell him to watch out but his ribs were too bruised he couldn't get anything out. It hurt to breath. He stumbled to the door way to get a better shot.

Tonio held out his blaster. Rays of light gathered at the end it. Out went the blast when the energy ball was at its zenith. A huge blast flew out. Matthew hit the floor watching it pass over head vaporizing the two robots from the torso up.

"I owe you breakfast for a week." Matthew said smiling towards Tonio. But his smile disintegrated as he saw Tonio sitting down on the kitchen floor unconscious. With his chin lying on his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

DAYLIGHT SHOWERS

**Episode-3**

"Missed me," Pamela asked. "We gotta stop meeting like this."

"Why?" Tonio said shooting her a smile.

"I see your personality hasn't taken a hit." Pamela she said smiling back.

"So I have left this place-right?" Tonio asked. She confirmed. "It wasn't a dream." He said to himself. "What is going on?"

"I don't know but we're going to have to give you a room here if you keep using your blast cannon." She said getting up.

"Whoa," Tonio said taking hold of her hand. "How'd you know about the blast cannon? I sure enough didn't tell you."

"Are you sure," she replied taking a seat. "You were pretty out of it."

"No I said energy blast," Tonio said. "Pamela that really happen and you didn't tell me!"

"Would you keep your voice down?" She said rushing towards the door closing it. "I was sworn to secrecy."

"Pamela," he said sitting up.

"Be careful."

"What if I would have activated in a car or on a train? Or on a plane-imagine?" Tonio grabbed his head that was swirling.

"I know I know," she replied. "I'm sorry but the doctor and I didn't know how to explain it to you so…we thought it best not to tell you." Tonio shook his head in unbelief. "Don't be mad at me." She said smiling from ear to ear.

"How could I be mad at that face?" He said shaking her at by the chin. "So what happen to me?"

"Okay I have a theory on why you keep passing out?" She said really excited.

"Hit me."

"Exhaustion." She said waiting for him to react.

"Sorry I was expecting more. Exhaustion?" Tonio replied.

"Hear me out," she started. "You keep passing out after using up all those powers?"

"Right?"

"So…every time I check your vitals it shows signs of dehydration. Since it's connected to your blood I thought it's like a runner who over exerts themselves."

"Ow exhaustion," Tonio said catching on. "So you think the more I use it the more I'll get '_into shape'_," Tonio said putting quotes around it, "as it were."

"You see you're more than just a pretty face."

"Exhaustion." Tonio said to himself out loud. "And don't think I didn't notice you call me pretty just now."

"It slipped out." She joked.

"Yeah from your heart." Tonio replied. She gave him a slap to his shoulder. "I'm going to have to talk to the doctor."

"You know I wasn't supposed to tell you right?" Pamela told him.

"Tell'em I came up with it myself or…tell'em what you need to tell him but I need more information." Tonio clarified with her. "I know you can respect that."

"I can. Just give me a moment," she said getting up. Matthew came into the room.

"You're getting pretty cozy here ain't ya?" Matthew said.

"Do I know you?" Tonio said.

"Ow no is he asthmatic." Matthew said in shock. Pamela and Tonio broke out laughing. Pamela was laughing so hard she needed to sit down or she would of wet herself. Tonio was crying from the laughter. "Jay Tonio has asthma." Matthew said to Jay grabbing his arm.

"First of all its amnesia," Jay said pulling his arm away. "And second he's just joking you idiot." Matthew looked around the room upset he was the butt of their joke.

"Bunch of comedians we got over here," Matthew said sitting in embarrassment.

"Your proof you can go through life with just good looks." Jay said about Matthew.

"What do you want us to do about your house?"

"Right," Tonio said taking out his wallet and handing it to Jay. "Take my gold card and get everything repaired the sooner the better. Money-."

"Is not a problem," Jay said finishing his sentence. Jay took out the card and headed towards the door smiling at Pamela as he passed who smiled back.

"How you doing?" Matthew said shaking her hand.

"No no no take that suave Italian game somewhere else." Tonio argued.

"Remember we agreed that the next fine girl, and you are fine look out," he said blowing her a kiss and winking. She covered her mouth trying not to laugh. "Was mine. Tell me you remember that?"

"No I don't remember that." He said sharply.

"How don't you remember that?" Matthew asked.

"It's the asthma," Tonio joked. Pamela couldn't help herself from laughing.

"I'm sorry I-." Pamela sat back down.

"You're a jerk." Matthew spat at Tonio. "Why do I bother?" He asked leaving the room.

"You know I got nothing but love for you baby!" Tonio yelled at him. Tonio later turned to Pamela who was sitting there smiling at him. "What?"

"Gold card? Money not a problem?" She repeated raising an eyebrow.

"Look at you I just got that much more attractive didn't I?" Tonio replied.

"No," she said standing up and heading towards the door. "Yes…Maybe…" She snuck in before leaving the room.

It wasn't long before she returned with the older doctor. "Mr. Diaz." He said coming bed side. "Let's take a walk."

"Sure," Tonio said having them help him out the bed. "Wait this robe doesn't show my huge…personality in the back does it?"

"I got you." She said tying the robe.

"Follow me." The doctor said walking a head of them.

"Nice personality by the way," Pamela whispered to him.

"I said that so'd you look." Tonio whisper back. She slapped his arm.

"You're so bad," she said continuing down the hall not noticing that the doctor opened a side door for him.

"Tonio." The doctor said getting his attention.

"Sorry I was just…"

"Checking out her personality?" The doctor replied. Tonio looked at him wondering how he knew. "Believe it or not I was young once. Shall we?"

"After you doc," Tonio said signaling with his hand for him to lead the way.

"Four years ago things fell from the sky." He started. "They were reported to be asteroids."

"Wait a minute I remember that! The daylight showers? Didn't they call'em that because you could see them during the day? You telling me they weren't asteroids from outer space?" Tonio asked.

"From outer space, yes asteroids, no." The doctor clarified. "There was a huge flash in the sky and then these, I guess we will call them 'pieces' for a lack of a better word fell to the earth. Here we are?" The doctor said showing him a cubed type piece of machinery.

"Okay," Tonio said getting closer. "Looks like a problem for a mechanic. How do doctors fit into the equation?"

"Excellent question," he said signaling Tonio to follow him. "The government recovered the cubes. But when they found then this green ooze was coming out of it. They sent it to us to be analyzed. That's when we found the DNA code written inside. It was an unbelievable break through. We were able to transfuse _any animal_ on the planet."

"No way?" Tonio said in amazement. "Hold up you said _any animal_ when did the government allow testing on humans?"

"They still haven't." The doctor replied. "But your father said do anything to save you and that's what I did."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet," he replied. "We still don't know the full effects of the blood."

"But at least I'm alive to find out," he said laying his hand on the doctor's shoulder. Who shot back a smile of joy in return. "Did Pamela tell you her theory?"

"Exhaustion. Yeah great theory dreadful delivery." The doctor joked.

"All I heard was crickets when she first said it to me. I was like _what_." Tonio said laughing. "What's that?" Tonio asked pointing at the picture of a face on the side of the cube.

"We're not sure it also shows up in the DNA code." Doc said.

"You don't mind if I take a picture of it do you?" Tonio said reaching for his phone. "It's back at the room. Take a picture of it for me and send me a text?" The doctor took out his camera and did just that. "So I'm good to go?"

"Of course," he told him. "And Tonio, be safe."

"Thanks again doc." Tonio Replied.

He went outside waiting Matthew to pick him up.

"What's up with the crib?" Tonio asked Matthew.

"You can be back in the house in two days." Matthew told him. "You need a place to stay you got my couch bro."

"Naw I'll rent a hotel," Tonio told him. "So what are you two doing tonight?"

"Everyone's at the house for my aunt's baby shower."

"There's food?" Tonio said getting excited.

"Olive Garden is happening at my house bro. You down?"

"You had to ask I'm insulted." Tonio said.

"Hey Tonio," Jay said scooting up to his seat. "Why don't you become a super hero?"

"What?"

"Hear him out bro," Matthew said encouraging Jay to go on.

"Listen you're the hero right. Matthew's the cool sidekick."

"Cool _good-looking_ side kick." Matthew added.

"And I'm the computer super genius." Jay explained. "You know how many chic's we'd get!" They started laughing.

"I already get chic's," Tonio replied. "I'm not risking my life for a little more action."

"No," Jay started. "Of course we'd do it for the good of humanity to save lives yada yada yada."

"Don't lie to him bro. We're doing it for chicks and your helping." Matthew demanded. The guys busted out laughing again.

"No but in all seriousness," Tonio said gathering himself. "Until I figure out what this is. Not a word to anyone. It's exhaustion if anybody asks."

"Fine." Matthew said pulling the car into the drive way.

"I'm serious Matthew you get around Teresa and use me to try and impress her and I'll end you quickly." Tonio said walking up to the door.

"What is it about Teresa that you can't seal the deal?" Jay said catching up to them.

"I think it's because I'm friends with you," Matthew joked. "I don't know ever just…get nervous and not know what to say?"

"No." Tonio said smiling.

"Jerk." Matthew said giving him a dead arm. Jay sped up the steps and knocked on the door. "In a hurry bro?"

"I can smell the pasta from here," he replied. "I'm starving."

"Me too." Tonio replied.

"Hey!" Was heard as the door opened. Tonio kissed every man women and child on his way to the kitchen.

"Hey Mr. Big shot you too good to say hello?" Said a pregnant women leaning, with her hand on her hip.

"Auntie Jean," Tonio said coming in for a hug and kiss. "Auntie Jean you're always pregnant. What no cable? I'll get you guys some internet access how's that sound?"

"The internet," she replied. "Please you get him the internet it won't even be another nine months before I'm pregnant. Now come here you let me look at you." She said grabbing him by the cheeks. "What's all this exhaustion business?"

"Just working a lot lately," Tonio said through his squeezed cheeks.

"Like your father," she said shaking her head. "God could've made the world in one day you know but he took six, and took a day off mind you. You think about that Mr. Workaholic, okay?"

"Thanks Auntie Jean," he said getting another hug from her. "I will."

"Now you eat alright and don't let me find out you ate just one plate. Or I'll have Frankie break that pretty face of yours. Okay get out of here I've bothered you enough."

Tonio went around the kitchen looking everywhere. Turning and looking and searching.

"Bomb squad," Tony asked.

"What?"

"The way you looking around it's as if you're looking for a bomb or something." Tony said pulling out the chair next to him. "Have a seat take a load off."

'No," Tonio laughed, "no bomb. I was just hoping there was lasagna."

"I got you." Tony said getting a plate.

"It's no trouble." Tonio argued.

"Trouble what trouble I got it." Tony said pulling out the lasagna from its hiding place in the oven. Tonio shook his head feeling like an idiot. "Salad," Tonio nodded. "Dressing, what kind?"

"Well when in Rome…" He replied.

"Right Italian." Tony said stacking up his plate. "Chow down bro."

While they were eating suddenly Spanish music started playing. Everyone at the table wondered where it was coming from.

"Ow my phone," Tonio said pulling it out. "Pictures." He said showing Tony and the others.

"You into cars bro?" Tony asked.

"I guess why'd you ask?"

"The picture of the face you got it off a car right?" Junior asked from across the table.

"No I got it off a…You've seen this emblem before?" Tonio asked.

"At the shop," Junior said returning to his food. Junior looked up to see Tonio was completely clueless. "Tony's mechanic shop, tell'em about the Porsche."

"Four years ago right, this car is left in my shop by this hot shot government official," Tony starts. "He said since I was the best mechanic in the world-."

"He didn't say that," Junior rebutted. "He just dropped the car off and asked if we could do something with it 'best mechanic in the world' please."

"Hey are you telling the story?" Tony asked him.

"Are you telling the story or fantasies," Junior asked. "I'm sorry Tonio I should of told the story he always telling novels."

"Can I finish?" Tony asked.

"I'd like you to start geeze become an author if you want to go around telling outlandish stories."

"Why else would a government official come to me if he did think so," Tony asked to Tonio. "Anyways he brings in this beautiful Porsche 9/11, black, leather interior, spoiler in the back, the car was to die for. Wasn't it?"

"It was pretty hot bro." Junior told him.

"So what happen?" Tonio asked.

"That's the thing we don't know. It's just dead." Tony said.

"Dead?"

"Right?" Tony said pointing to Junior.

"We checked that car over with a fine tooth comb it just won't start." Junior told him.

"You sure you checked everywhere, everything?" Tonio asked.

"After four years," Junior told him. "Yeah we're sure. And that happy face was on the hood."

"Can I see it?" Tonio asked.

"Yes," Tony replied. "But tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?" Tonio said eager to see the car.

"Cause you've just started your second plate." Tony told him.

"What does that have to with anything?"

"If Auntie Jean finds out we took you out of here before you finished…" Tony said.

"It'd be us Matthew be picking up from the hospital." Junior said.

"She won't know," Tonio replied. They broke out laughing.

"Bro she'd know." Tony said.

"We'd come into the house right," Junior started saying, "with mud on our shoes she'd know it's the mud from the water hole we weren't supposed to be at. Not mud from anywhere else on the planet! No, mud from the _water hole_!"

"She's half Italian half…Harry Potter or something." Tony said. "So finish that plate."

"Geeze it's like having fifteen mothers and fathers in here," Tonio said.

"Hey," Tony said cuffing the back of his neck. "We may be all up in each others business but it's because we care about each other."

"It's when we don't intervene you should start to worry." Junior said. Right they were Tonio's family was far and distant and the family atmosphere was nice to be around. Tonio finished three plates. It was late people were beginning to leave.

"Come here you let me look at you," Auntie Jean said grabbing Tonio's face again. "Three plates good."

"Anyone ever told you need to play the lottery," Tonio said shaking his head in disbelief. Tonio hugged her again.

"Hey you trying to steal my women," a guy said coming into the kitchen.

"You know you can't leave a pretty women alone around me Uncle Frank." Tonio said. "You forget that so soon? What too much pasta? Here let me look at you," Tonio said grabbing his face like Auntie Jean, "it was the lasagna."

"This guy," Frank said putting him in a head lock.

"Hey not in my kitchen," Auntie Jean said splitting them up. "Speaking of lasagna you want some to take home?" A huge smile grew on his face. "I'll be right back."

"Speaking of homes," Frank said. "I heard about the house. You could stay here."

"No Uncle Frank I'm a stay in a hotel." He said.

"Hotel no, bro the guest room. Jeanie just got knew sheets for the bed. It's a palace in there compared to a hotel." Frank told him.

"Thanks Auntie," Tonio said taking the plates of food. "I need the peace Uncle Frank but thank you."

"Hey you ever want to stay you already know." He assured him.

"No problem," Tonio said kissing him on each cheek.

"And me," Auntie said wanting some sugar herself. "You be good and most importantly to yourself. Now get to bed. No skirt chasing right to bed."

The next day came and Tonio didn't remember the last time he was this excited. He knew it was the day he was going to see the Porsche 9/11. He waited outside the shop. Pacing back and forth waiting for them to close up then the moment came. Out of the office Junior and Tony came ready to get him.


	4. Chapter 4

MOON KNIGHT

Episode 4

"Sorry about the wait," Junior said. "You know costumers questions, questions, questions. So, here it is." Junior said pulling back the tarp.

"You beauty," Tonio said running his hand down the side of the Porsche 9/11. "Ow!" He said pulling back his hand.

"You good?" Junior asked.

"Just shocked me," he said before turning his back to them so they wouldn't see his mouth. "You think you could get me a moment alone with the car?"

"What your voodoo powers acting up again?" Matthew joked smiling at him. Tonio shot him a look. "Take it easy guy you'll give yourself a heart attack. Junior Tony a moment?" He said leading them to the office.

Tonio rubbed his hands. Then taking a breath he went in for the car. He stopped as he caught Jay staring at him. "Don't stop on my behalf." He said.

"Could you take a step back?" Tonio asked him. Jay walked away rolling his eyes. "Okay come on baby." Tonio said to the car touching it.

"Vrrrooomm!" The car roared as it came to life making a plume of smoke behind his screeching tires.

"What is the problem with you and Teresa?" Junior wondered.

"Geeze guys come on give it a rest." Matthew said pacing back and forth.

"I think you should-. What the-." Tony raced to his office window wondering what he heard. He saw the car racing back and forth across the room. "You've been holding out on us."

"Ha ha!" Junior said coming out of the office himself. "You're hired. You can have Tony's job."

"What," Tony said giving him a dead arm. Back and forth they went punching each other. In the meantime Tonio was trying to calm the car down.

"Hey relax," Tonio said running back and forth after the car. "Yo you need to try and keep a low profile."

"You kidding me," the car replied. "I've been asleep for years. I never felt so alive!"

"It's just talking cars are a bit of an enigma and I'm not trying to explain you right now." Tonio said.

"The last thing I remember was Miami. Nothing but sunshine and beaches. I'm telling you the headlights on some of these cars really got my spark plugs going." The car said speeding back and forth.

"This couldn't be anymore your car if it turned into you," Jay said letting out a laugh. Tonio showed his disgust upset with the vehicle. "You can't tell me he doesn't sound like you or your old man?"

"Shut up," Tonio replied. "Now calm down or I'll put you back to sleep. Geeze now I sound like my old man." The car came to a complete halt.

"Fine." The Porche said powering down.

"I'm so stoked he got that car started," Junior said. "I'm looking to go to that new club tonight."

"The one on Lincoln?" Tony said smiling at the thought. "With a car like that? I know-."

"Say Teresa and you're dead." Matthew told him. "What is that sound? Ya hear that?"

"Sounds like a chopper, right?" Junior said following Matthew to the door.

"Dude a chopper," Jay said running over to the door beating them there. "That's a sea-stallion helicopter. That's military grade."

"You did say some government official dropped off the car." Tonio reminded everybody.

"Guess they've come to pick it up. Man," Junior said upset. "I had plans for it tonight."

"It's for the best," Matthew told him.

"I'd get into too much trouble?" Junior said thinking he was filling in the blank.

"No. You have no game." Matthew said giving him a smile. Junior returned the gesture with attitude.

"Get away from the glass that's not military my dues." The car said.

"Yes it is," Jay replied insulted that the car dared to challenge his expertise in military crafts.

"They're from my world and trust me they're not here for me friend." The car warned. Tonio sighed understanding he was their objective.

"Bro is that car taking?" Junior asked. "That's awesome!"

"It's like freakin' night rider this thing." Tony replied. "Do you know the chicks we can have with this-."

"My peoples we can attend to your macking later," the car replied. "But for now we need to get down with an attack strategy. Because a battle is coming and it's coming hard."

"How do you know that? Are you intimate with the ins and outs of this specific helicopter?" Jay asked with an attitude. Still upset from the car questioning his knowledge of military crafts.

"You have no idea. But if you don't believe me you can wait until they start blasting." The car replied.

"Is that what you want?" Tonio asked him sarcastically.

"No."

"Are you sure because I heard it doesn't take very long time for a bullet to fly through the air?" Tonio said keeping at him.

"No."

"It'd just take one bullet-."

"Enough!" Jay exclaimed. "What do you suggest?"

"Get weapons, big ones. And prepare for a fight."

"A fight?" Junior replied.

"A big one." The car said.

"That does not sound good," Tony replied. All their jaws their jaws suddenly dropped at what they saw happen next.

"Did it just stand up?" Junior asked. "Jay due they normally stand up?"

"No they don't I think the car is right," Jay admitted.

"That thing's flipping huge." Tony said in unbelief.

"Shows over," Tonio said getting them away from the window. "Matthew get strapped if we need to fight our way out I definitely want you with a weapon."

"Yeah, damn it." Matthew said with a stomp of his foot.

"What," Tonio asked. "What is it?"

"My rides in the parking lot." Matthew told him. "You guys got any weapons?" Tony and Junior shot each other a glance before looking away, ashamed. "What this is the SAT's or something? It's a simple question _do you have any weapons?_"

"Come on I'll explain how complicated this is." Junior said signaling with his head for Matthew to follow him.

"Any suggestions?" Tonio asked.

"Your power it's all about what you can imagine baby." The car told him. "Think of a boat, think of a car, a tank. The only limits you have is your imagination."

"I'd go with the tank," Jay whispered to him.

"I'll think of something in the meantime get in the office. Find a safe place and hide." Tonio told him.

"Your all gonna fight and I'm a hide in the closest?" Jay asked left out.

"Well I was thinking you could challenge it to a chess match." Tonio said sarcastically. "What else are you gonna do? Go!"

Jay left understanding he had a point. He wasn't much of a fighter. Actually he was anything of a fighter. He made his way to the office.

"Place to hide?" He asked.

"Closet." They all said pointing at the same time.

"Explain this to me again," Matthew asked. "These aren't your weapons?"

"We're just holding them for someone." Junior told him. "And if they find out anything is missing-."

"You're storing illegal weapons!" Matthew exclaimed in disbelief.

"Business was slow and-." Junior tried to explain. But the fight had started. Out of the ground Scorpionox came. Blackout had broken through the glass doors and went after the car.

"You have to understand-." Junior continued.

"Enough!" Matthew said holding his head in disbelief. "We got to get my boys back. Okay let me think." He said taking a minuet to develop a plan. "Junior you know how to work a rocket launcher?" He asked his cousin. Tony shook his head quickly pointing to Junior. "Take as many rounds as possible get to that balcony."

"What about us?" Tony asked.

"Assault riffles, Colts, Shotguns whatever, well distract it you nail the beast. Got it?" Matthew told him.

"Ready?" Junior asked gathering his weapons. Matthew and Tony got on either side of the door.

"Alright don't get dead." Matthew told him.

"Don't plan too." Tony said cocking his shotgun.

"Be safe!" Jay's muffled voice said through the closet door. They couldn't help but laugh.

"I needed that," Junior said laughing. "For the nerves you know?"

"Move out." Matthew opened the door. They stayed low as they moved into the room.

Tonio was running away from Scorpionox. Fear had filled him and all he could think about was self-preservation.

"Moon Knight seems like the boy's yella," Blackout said walking towards him.

"But I'm not if you remember." Moon Knight replied.

"Maybe," he replied. "Now hand him over. We can't have him waking up anymore Autobots now can we?"

"We can and we will." Moon Knight said transforming. On his arm one of his doors turned vertically giving him a shield. He pulled a sword from his back. "We're back and we're all righteous babe."

"Well I hope you enjoyed your life as fleeting it was!" Blackout was on the attack. Sparks flew off Moon Knight's shield/door as it met Blackout's propeller hand. Blackout ducked under Moon Knight's blade. Turning and facing him as he passed. All the blades on the propeller pointed out giving him a sword of his own. Meeting Moon Knight's blade each time it came down.

Out of Blackouts other hand a blaster came out. Not doing any damage as Moon Knight pinned his arm cannon against the wall with his shield, redirecting the blasts. Stepping forward Moon Knight kicked Blackout back into a host of cars.

"Which one of us was asleep for four years?" Moon Knight asked getting under his tin.

"Lucky, boy," Blackout said. "Scorpionox! Give the boy some attention." Blackout ordered. The garage was three stories with the middle open. Stairs led to each floor which was more like balconies. They gave Scorpionox all the places in the world to fire from. And fire he did after racing underground jumping out and perching himself against the wall sending out a barrage of fire at Moon Knight before disappearing underground.

Moon Knight's shield defused as many blast as possible but they were too many. Especially when you add Blackout's barrage of cannon fire and propeller attack. Down to one knee he fell holding his side which was in pain from the series of attacks. Out the ground leapt Scopionox positioning it's self above him.

"Whatever…you…can…imagine." Moon Knight gasped before falling onto his hand and knees. Back Scorpionox's tail went and forward it followed towards Moon Knight's neck. A bellowing cry was heard from the insect as Tonio flew in all suited in a mystic blue robotic suit-jet pack powered and all. Firing violently, from his arm cannons, was Tonio.

"That's my Scorpion kid," Blackout said stepping forward to swat him. But a rocket had caught his shoulder making the strike go wide. Blackout reeled to his right before falling onto a balcony. He breathed in detest to the wood be foe, holding his shoulder. Into a helicopter Blackout went firing at the heroes. They scattered finding cover behind car or room. Then it was quiet. An unsettling silence fell over the garage. They peered out but couldn't see the enemy.

"You see anything," Matthew mouthed to Tony who was some distance from him, hiding behind a car. He shook his head. He mouthed the question to Tonio who shook his head too.

"I-." Tony was about to mouth back. But by taking a step he alerted Scorpionox to his presence. Who had jumped out of the ground feeling his footstep. He rolled away from its tail. Down from it's under belly dropped a gun. Tony continued to roll left followed closely by a host of gun fire. He was trapped rolling himself into one of the Scorpion's legs. The shots were about to get him when Matthew unloaded his automatic weapon onto the blaster. That was until the cannon turned on him. Making him duck behind the car. Tonio flew in, his jet pack on full blast, and turning his blaster into a sword cut the cannon down with one swipe.

"Love you baby," Tonio said kissing his blade. But his victory was short lived as the Scorpion's tail batted him, sending Tonio sliding across the garage floor. Tony tried to get out from under the insect. But a leg always dropped down preventing him. Matthew leaned out from the side of the car and pointed to a grenade he had on his jacket. Tony knew exactly what to do.

The scorpion fired wildly in Matthew's direction. He ran forward stopping and throwing himself back as a flying car landed in front of him.

"Need a lift," Moon Knight said opening the door for him.

"Never so badly." Matthew said getting in. "You drive I shoot."

"I don't think you'd have a problem if I did a little of both." Moon Knight said revealing Blackout with his rear view mirror. Matthew smiled and nodded his head in reply. Off the car went speeding down the garage. The trunk opened and two cannon rapid fired behind it while Matthew hung out the side window shooting at Scorpionox.

Meanwhile Tony zip tided the grenade to the Scorpion's leg and pulled the pin but couldn't get out from under the insect. Tony dropped his gun as something hit him from behind. It was Tonio.

"Need a left." He asked.

"In the worst way," Junior replied. "Stop by the office I need new weapon."

"It seems you've dropped yours." Tonio said.

"And my lunch," Junior replied.

"One problem at time," Tonio joked. But they never made it to the office as a blast near them sent them spiraling in separate direction. Tonio, suited in armor, was able to recover quickly and tossed himself against a car. Tony, didn't recover so quickly. But recover he did dragging his body towards the nearest car. He leaned up against it-resting. He closed his eyes trying to just focus on breathing and not on how sore he was. Breathing swallowing even thinking was painful.

Tonio tried to mouth to him to hide but couldn't get his attention and the helicopter was speeding towards him. It veered off as cannon fire and machine gun bullets blasted Blackout's under belly. Moon Knight continued towards Tony but never made it to him as Scorpionox jumped out the ground sending Moon Knight barrel rolling to his left. Moon Knight transformed and took out Matthew.

"You straight?" Moon Knight asked.

"Yeah if you'd make the room stop spinning." Matthew said holding his head.

"We're running out of allies," Tonio said to Moon Knight.

"Running just sounds plain good to me playa," Moon Knight replied.

"You get Tony I got Junior," Tonio told him. Out Tonio went like a bow from an arrow towards Tony.

"Look out!" Moon Knight exclaimed warning him of the oncoming threat behind him. Barrel rolling dipping up and down Tonio went out the way of oncoming fire.

"Head right towards my rocket launcher," told him. Junior lined Tonio in his sights waiting for the right moment-then fired. Tonio made a straight line towards the rocket. Closing in on it with great speed until it was almost on top of him. Then at the last second Tonio rose up the rocket scratched his underbelly it was so close to hitting him. But more importantly Blackout was shielded from it and was unable to defect from his path in time to dodge it. He transformed blasting it but the rocket was to close. The explosion hit him sending falling to the ground making a crater.

"We're leaving," Tonio said picking him up. "I've seen enough of the garage."

"Me too and I work here." Junior replied.

"Get in the car," Tonio said opening the door. Junior got into the back next to Tony who was holding himself with his head back against the seat. He peeked through one eye at his cousin then closed it again.

"Don't look at me I'm hideous." Tony told him.

"Actually I was going to say it's an improvement." Junior joked.

"Hahaha ow," Toy responded before grabbing his side. "Don't make me laugh." They all laughed.

Tonio turned forward in his seat laughing to himself. "Wait a minute. This car ride isn't as uptight as it should be."

"Jay!" Everyone said at once.

"I'll get him," Tonio said. "This thing has a convertible top?"

"Think I could get away without one in Miami," Moon Knight said pulling back the roof.

"Do you have GPS," Junior asked scooting forward in his seat, "there's this club-."

"Not a chance." Matthew said.

"It's the next exit." Tony continued.

"I love clubs," Moon Knight added.

"Don't encourage him," Matthew argued.

"Blump that we're going," Moon Knight told him.

"Do it and I'll put you back to sleep." Tonio said before flying off.

"Man," Moon Knight, Tony and Junior said at the same time.

Tonio arrived back at the garage walking towards the office. Not noticing the Spider robot behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

EPISODE 5

House of Healing

They all went back to Tonio's house afterwards to mend their wounds.

"Look who I found," Tonio said pointing to Pamela.

"Pamela!" Jay and Matthew said happy to see her.

"What brings you here?" Matthew asked.

"Your injuries," she replied. "Tonio told me you guys wanted to keep a low profile so I thought I help a friend."

"And they say doctors don't do house visits." Jay retorted.

"Who says that?" Tony asked.

"It's a saying you idiot. Could be you be quiet please?" Junior told his cousin.

"What saying? And what are you so upset about?" Tony asked him.

"You're embarrassing," Junior told him.

"No one's embarrassing anybody," Tony argued. "You sucking your thumb until you were six? Now that's embarrassing."

"I remember that," Matthew said with a laugh. "Mom had to put hot sauce on your thumb to try to get you to stop."

"Let me stop this before they start bear chested wrestling each other," Tonio said. Pamela covered her mouth holding back the laugher. "Alright that's enough of that foolishness. Pamlea if you'd be so kind? Just remember she comes at a price."

"Ow here we go." Junior replied.

"Calm down guy," Tonio said tossing dismissing his remark quickly. "I promised her some of your great cooking." Tonio said talking to Matthew.

"Now we're talking _boom!_" Tony said emphasizing with a fist pump in the air.

"I'll get started." Matthew said heading towards the kitchen. "What do you guys want?"

"Lasagna!" They said before Matthew could even finish asking the question.

"No no," Matthew replied shaking his head. "I got it. I'll make lasagna."

"Okay where do I start?" Pamela said taking off her jacket. Tonio hung it up for her. "Thank you. So?"

"Start with me," Jay said. Everyone turned to him knowing he was in the closet the whole time. "What?"

"You got a lot of action there in that closet did you guy?" Junior asked him.

"No," Jay replied with attitude. "But I did get hurt. I, uh, tripped and sort a fell on my hand." All what was heard next was the sound of everybody sighing in disbelief. "What! It hurts when I move it and if a nerve is pinched that could lead to-."

"Alright already!" Junior said cutting him off. "Just attend to him please. I can't hear anymore, _my bleeding ears_."

"I'll start with him and make my way towards the other side of the room." Pamela said attending his hand. "It's a simple bruise. Just keep this ace bandage on it you should be fine."

"Is he gonna live doc?" Tony asked.

"We'll see," she joked. "The next 24 hours are crucial." Everyone laughed.

"You didn't tell us she was funny?" Tony replied.

"Ow yeah," Tonio replied "She's more than just a pretty face."

"Nooooo!" Junior said over reacting. "He just began to live. Take me! _Take me_!" Junior said going over to Jay and pulling his head into his chest.

"Ge, wou, ge," Jay couldn't speak as he was buried in Junior's chest. "Are you trying to kill me?" Jay said pulling away from his chest. They all broke out laughing. Tony punched Junior in the arm.

"What I tell you about making me laugh," Tony told him. Junior rubbed the dead arm out.

"Alright tell me where it hurts." Pamela asked.

"Can I show you," Junior joked. "Tonio where's your bedroom."

"He's fine." Tonio said. Junior gave him look of disbelief. "Don't look at me like I just played you. You saw as much action as Jay did in the closet."

"That rocket launcher was heavy," Junior said rotating his shoulder.

"No." Tonio said shooting him down quickly.

"What about a broken heart from seeing you?" Junior said reaching his hand out.

"Hey!" Tonio replied. "Watch your hands. Check Tony's ribs."

"Pull up your shirt," she said giving him a look. She took out some oinments and placed them on the table. "A bowl and water, Tonio?"

"Yeah," Tonio said getting it. "Here you go."

"I'm going to have to rub this on you," Pamela told him getting the goop on her hands. Tony nodded letting her proceed. "Sorry," she said rubbing it in."

"Ow that's okay," Tony said smiling at Junior. Who was shaking his head with a glare.

"I hate you," Junior mouthed to him.

"I know." He mouthed back, still smiling.

"Dinners ready wash up," Matthew said.

"Bathroom?" Pamela asked Tonio showing him her hands.

"Follow me," Tonio said taking her to the bathroom. "Hey guys use the facet outside." They all raced to the back door.

"I have a facet outside. Upstairs is my room and my study where I do all my work kitchen's over here and well you've seen the living room."

"Why are you telling me this?" She said looking for somewhere to dry her hands.

"So you feel comfortable the next time you come over." Tonio replied handing her a towel.

"Don't push your luck," she said giving him a shot to his ribs with her elbow. They walked into the kitchen where Matthew had made lasagna with garlic bread. "Are you alright?" she asked Matthew.

"Check his head." Tonio said. "You were pretty shaken up getting out the car."

"You don't need to check his head you can't cure ugly." Junior joked. They all broke out laughing.

"Be nice," she said hitting his arm. "Now let me just make sure you don't have a concussion." She took a small light passing it by his eyes. "You're good."

"Thanks now," he said guiding her to her seat. "Your taste buds are in for a ride." Tonio pulled out her chair.

"Thank you," she replied. "So did the hot sauce get you to stop sucking your thumb?" She asked Junior.

"No just made me fall in love with hot sauce speaking of which-." He said getting up.

"Already on the table," Matthew said pushing him back towards the table. "What I just met you? He wouldn't even have ice cream without hot sauce."

"That's ridiculous," Junior replied. "There's hot sauce ice cream."

"Man come on," Tony said dropping his fork he was laughing so hard.

"What?"

"That's pretty nasty." Tonio said shaking his head.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it." Junior replied ion his defense. "You've ever had some?"

"Please tell me your joking," she said laughing.

"Whatever I-."

"Shut up," Matthew said putting a piece of lasagna on her plate. "That enough? Yeah and garlic bread alright get down."

They ate to their hearts content and laughed to their soul's content. Afterwards everyone left making sure to Thank Pamela before they leave. But Tonio stopped Pamela.

"You have to let me thank you," Tonio told her. "Let me take you out to eat?"

"I can't ever eat again," she replied. "That dinner was so good it literally ruined food for me for the rest of my life."

"Hot sauce ice cream then." Tonio joked.

"Eww Tonio no." She said. Tonio smiled at her telling her he was serious. "Tonio I…"

"Come on this Saturday." He offered.

"Your nice I just, dating…"

"I'll pick you up." He said. She was still reluctant. "Well dance," he said sliding his hand across her lower back and swaying back and forth dancing with her.

"No," she said trying to push him away. But she wasn't putting up much of a fight.

"Eat subpar food and finish with a walk." He said spinning her out before pulling her back to himself.

"I can't," she told him.

"What walk? I'll carry you." He told her.

"Stop," she laughed.

"Take a chance," he said before she could argue. "Tomorrow 7 o'clock. It'll be fun…"

"This a bad idea," she said to herself out loud. "Okay tomorrow at 7. Pen and paper, Hurry before I change my mind." He was back in flash with pen and paper in hand. "Here's my address I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're going to have _ffffuuuunnn_." Tonio said over exaggerating on the word fun. Pamela walked off so he wouldn't catch her blushing.

Tonio pulled up to her door in the Porsche-newly washed. Tonio went up to her door she opened it before his fist touched the door. Out came a women so beautiful the rose couldn't match it's beauty.

"You're punctual I like that." Pamela said locking up behind her. Tonio just stood there in a stupor. She pushed up on his chin closing his mouth. It dropped open a second later. "Stop." She said slapping his arm.

"I tell you what my fantasies aren't even as hot as what I'm looking at right now." Tonio said guiding her to his car with his hand on the small of her back. She was something to look at. Spanish with an hour glass figure. Her red top, with spaghetti straps, seemed painted on it fit her so well on her voluptuous body. Her hips came out at the sides perfectly round. She made her way to his car with a walk like a black panther her hair in a high ponytail.

"You ready to go," Tonio asked making it half way around the car before noticing her looking at the care with her mouth open this time. "You like my ride?"

"The Porche 9/11 105,000 thousand dollar car this happens to be one of the fastest cars on the planet 0 to 60 in 4 seconds limited edition? And it's black." She told him in one breath.

"You…wanna drive it?" Tonio asked her.

"Are you being serious right now?" She asked.

"_Drive before I change my mind,_" he joked coming around to the passenger's side. "Go." She gave him a kiss on the cheek then made her way to the other side of the car as fast as her high heels could take her.

"Keys?" She asked.

"Just talk to it." He told her. She looked at him like he was crazy. "Go on talk to him."

"Okay, uh, open." She said leaning towards the door. She jumped back as the door opened. She laughed full of joy jumping up and down getting into the car. It made Tonio smile seeing her so happy.

"How do I turn it on?" She asked looking for a button or something.

"Sweetheart," he said taking her hand. "Talk to it." She turned her head in disbelief.

"On!" She said clapping her hands as the engine roared.

"Where to Mrs. Rodeo drive?" Tonio said fastening his seat belt.

"Let's move ow," she said noticing it wasn't a standard transmission.

"What's wrong?" Tonio asked.

"I was just," she started. "Nothing it's fine so-."

"No no no," Tonio stopped her. "What's the problem?"

"I was just hoping it was standard. I like to shift." She told him. "But its fine really I have no room to complain."

"Switch transmission." Tonio told the car. In went the clutch and a 6 speed transmission came out. "Any kind of clutch you'd prefer?"

"Yes!" She said digging through her purse for her phone. "Uhh this one." She said handing him her phone.

"The 8 ball very nice," Tonio said. He pointed the picture towards the clutch and a light came from the clutch scanning the picture before transforming into it, "drive." He said putting her phone back in her purse.

"Don't have to tell me twice." She said shifting into gear. Down the road they went passing any and every car on the road.

"Stop over there I'm starving." Tonio said pointing to a Burger King. She sped into the parking lot drifting into a spot. She ran her hands down the leather interior. "It'll be hear when you come back. Come on."

"I be back baby," she whispered to the car. "I'll race you."

"In high heels?"

"If you're too scared-." She started.

"Ain't nobody scared," Tonio argued. "I'm not picking you up when you do a face plant. You ready," she nodded. "On your mark get set-."

"Wait!" She exclaimed. "Black cats are bad luck."

"What black-."

"Go!" She was off scooting as fast as she could. "Ha, beat cha."

"Cheater," Tonio said glaring at her.

"Loser," She replied. He opened the door still staring at her. She tossed her purse on her shoulder with attitude walking into the store. They got their meals eating it in a flash. Tonio was staring intently outside.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"I haven't been in a ball pit in years." He said.

"Don't even think about it." She said calculating his next step.

"I'm going." He said running outside.

"We'll get in trouble," she whispered not wanting to be over heard by a random employee.

"No we won't were smaller than the restricted height," Tonio said taking off his shoes. "One of the many blessings of being Hispanic." Tonio joked. Pamela could help but laugh.

"Wait for me," she said defeated. She put her high heels next to his shoes and then took his hand. Him helping her into the hole of the ball pit.

"You jump I jump," Tonio joked. "Seen titanic?"

"Love titanic,' she replied. "So Jack I jump you jump right."

"One," Tonio started.

"Two," She followed biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

"Three!" They both said jumping in together.

"Ahh it's jaws," Tonio said looking at Pamela.

"What?"

"Sorry all I saw was your ponytail it looked like a shark fin." Tonio joked. She delved down to where only her eyes where showing. Signing the theme from Jaws as she crept towards him.

"No please I have so much to live for,' Tonio said. "Like my Porsche."

"And me," Pamela argued.

"No. Just the Porsche." Tonio replied.

"What?" She said reaching for his neck.

"It's limited edition." Tonio replied catching her hands.

"I'll make you limited edition." She said trying strangle him.

"What does that even mean?" He asked fighting her off.

"How should I know?" She replied.

"You, ow forget," he said tossing her to the side.

"Guys come on," said an employee who couldn't be older than 16. "The ball pit is only for kids ages 3-12. Didn't you read the sign?"

"Come here," Tonio said making his way towards the end of the ball pit. "Here's 100 dollars. This is more then you make in a week. How about you give us 15 more minutes?"

"Dude thanks," the kid said counting the money.

"You did not just drop a hundred dollars on that kid," she protested.

"You're damn right I did," he said making his way back to her. "And I'm a get my money worth too. Come here." He said pulling her under his arm. There they laid star gazing until Pamela rolled over towards him resting her chin on his chest.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"How perfect tonight is?" Tonio replied. "Now I understand how that lasagna ruined any other food you'll ever have. It's not that the food would be bad it'll just never be as good as the lasagna. I think every other first date is ruined from here on out."

"Yeah I had fun too." She said resting under his arm again. "So what are you gonna do when you get home?"

"Jump off a cliff." Tonio replied.

"Don't say that," she said patting his chest.

"I'm serious," he replied. "It's not gonna get any better than this." Tonio turned his head towards her staring deeply into her eyes.

"Times up," she replied getting out of the ball pit. Tonio fell back into the balls sighing in disappointment. Eventually gathering himself he went out and put his shoes on. "Ugh. I don't want to put my shoes on." She stated.

"All aboard the piggy back express." Tonio said bending his knees down to her height. She ran and jumped on his back. "Tickets please." She kissed his cheek. "That'll do. Thanks my man." Tonio said to the employee before they left.

"Open." Pamela said getting used to the car.

"Now you're catching on." Tonio replied lowering her into the driver's seat. And they were off racing to her house.

"Last ride of the night," Tonio said lowering himself to give her another piggy back ride. Up to her door they went.

"Hold on," she said searching her purse. She rested it on his broad back. "Got 'em. Lean forward?" She opened the door and pushed it open.

"Down you go." He said placing her on the ground. In he leaned kissing her on the cheek. Her cheek tingling before becoming red hot she looked at him knowing she felt something. Not having anything to do with his power but coming from an emotion she's been running from since her ex-boyfriend.

"Good night," he said leaving. She closed the door grabbing her chest, her heart racing. Her eyes swelled with tears. She slid down and sat on the floor-in shock. Unbelief of the night had taken her.

Meanwhile Tonio made his way to the car. He just sprawled himself out on it giving Moon Knight a hug.

"I love you too," he said opening the door for him.

"You drive I'm floating on air." Tonio said pulling the seat back into a lying position.

Tonio didn't get to sleep until that morning. Being your own boss has its perks one being he could come in anytime he wanted. Tonio was famished so he went to the nearest gas station for a bite. He was upset to see the crowd of people.

"This is going to be a line," he thought. But they weren't actually in line. They were huddled all around a television at the other end of the store. "Yo Henry what's the deal," Tonio asked putting his food on the counter.

"It's downtown it's under attack." Henry told him.

"By who?" Tonio asked for some reason feeling at fault.

"I'm not quite sure." Henry replied.

"Put it up." Tonio asked him making his way through the crowd.

"Downtown has been ravaged by what seems to be robots. Jay Warner has more." The news caster said. Tonio's breathing accelerated the longer he listened.

"Thanks Jean. I'm downtown as what seems to be a savage attack from what the military is calling advanced robots. One has requested my presence." The news caster reported. Tonio found it hard to breath as he recognized the chopper. The news caster was brought to a robot of mammoth size. It turned it's white head that seemed to be wearing a white battle helmet.

"Humans I am Lord Megatron." The robot announced. "I look for this person." A picture of Tonio in his rocket suit flashed on the screen. Chatter picked up from the people around the store.

"Even though his identity is unknown," Tonio took a sigh of relief. "I know that this warrior couldn't have become this powerful without help. So unless you wish to see your city in rubble you will bring the assailant to the downtown plaza. Or your town will be the first among a host of cities that will not see tomorrow. You help is muchly appreciated and remember the clock is ticking." Megatron said laughing manically as Tonio stormed out the store.

"Sir your food!"


	6. Chapter 6

EPISODE 6

Rise of the Autobots Part-1

"Wait here I'll be back in a moment," Tonio said to his car walking from the garage to his living room. He stopped flat. "What the hell," he said walking in on Matthew, Junior and Tony loading and cleaning their guns.

"I thought-." Jay started.

"Absolutely not," Tonio said dismissing the thought.

"Just hear us out." Matthew added.

"No I won't. I'm doing this, and I'm doing this alone." Tonio said heading towards the stairs.

"But you didn't get into this alone," Jay argued cutting him off.

"Jay's right you know? We all had our part in you becoming a hero," Matthew told him.

"I came up with the idea-hey." Jay said having to step in front of Tonio when he tried to pass him.

"And we led you to the car," Junior added.

"If something were to happen to you guys…" Tonio could even finish the sentence. Just the thought of losing of them made him lean over onto the stair banister.

"We're big boys," Junior told him.

"Junior's right Tonio," Tony replied. "We made our bed we'll sleep in it."

"So where do we begin," Tony asked.

"Jay you sure you wanna go," Tonio asked.

"Yeah," Jay answered surprised by the question. "Why?"

"There's not gonna be a lot of closets where we going." Tonio told him.

"He has a point," Matthew added.

"Left here while you guys put yourselves in the line of danger," Jay shook his head.

"Matthew," Tonio said walking towards him. "Is there a weapon you could teach him to use real quick?"

"Over here you," Matthew replied leading Jay towards the chest full of weapons.

"And us?" Junior asked.

"We'll see what my car knows," Tonio said leading them into the garage.

"This is your garage? Its bigger then my house." Junior replied looking it over.

"Junior another time," Tony told him. "Ask him."

"Moon Knight you have any ideas on how'd we defeat these guy?" Tonio asked.

"We'll need the Autobots." He replied.

"Auto who?" Junior asked.

"Autobots," Moon Knight replied. His head lights fell on the wall working as a projector. "I landed on this planet after our planet was destroyed. Taken out by the conflict between Decepticons and Autobots. We continued our fight here. Their leader, Megatron, was always beat down by our conquering hero, Optimus Prime." Hearing the name Optimus Prime gave the heroes a chill down there spines. "But four years ago we fought in outer space over a crate holding special artifacts. Some Holy relics we were able to escape with before the planet exploded. An explosion took place and the artifacts fell to the ground one being the all-spark putting us to sleep."

"Why aren't the Decepticons asleep?" Junior asked.

"Autobots are land vehicles Decepticons fight in the air." Moon Knight clarified.

"So where are these…Autobots?" Tony asked.

"I don't know I was coming back from Miami when I went to sleep." Moon Knight replied.

"Alright give us something," Tonio asked. "What do they look like?" On the garage wall was the picture of a number of cars. "A Camaro, Aston Martin, GMC truck an ambulance and an 18 wheeler. Could you have picked more popular cars? Where do we even begin looking?"

"No wait a minute," Junior said walking up to the wall.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Tony told him.

"I'd like to think the same thing," Tonio asked wanting to be let in the loop.

"Every year right," Junior asked Tony who nodded his head. "We'd go to a car show at the Sea Shore Car Plaza. Being mechanics were into stuff like that."

"Your point," Tonio asked.

"Starting four years ago business was a booming," Tony told him.

"He got some knew wheels." Tonio said starting to understand them.

"Now having some of these cars is a coincidence. But all of them…" Tony told.

"You guys!" Tonio said joyously patting them on the back. "Wait a minute I'm guessing the reason shore is in the name is do to the fact that it's actually by the shore?"

"You're a genius," Junior replied.

"No you don't get it Junior," Tony replied. "To get to the shore we'd have to go through downtown. I don't think our new _friends_ will just give us a pass, do you?"

"Damn," Junior said understanding the situation. "Alright why don't we take a different route? Hey car could you put up a map of the city? Thanks, okay people who send their cars to the Plaza use this seaport."

"They don't trust sending their cars through the city." Tony added.

"So I thought we, uh, _commandeer,_ a boat as it were." Junior suggested.

"Commandeer huh," Tony repeated.

"Whatever it sounds better then stealing." Tonio admitted. "We're out of options and time is running out. Let's do it. Moon Knight I'll meet you outside in five."

"How'd he do?" Tonio asked Matthew.

"A regular Doc Holiday this guy." Matthew told him.

"You ready to be my huckleberry?" Tonio asked with a smile. "We got a plan but it means, _commandeering,_ a boat to get the other Autobots."

"Commandeer huh," Jay repeated. "I'm in."

"Yeah me too," Matthew replied. "Me too."

It was the quietest ride they ever had. They knew it was the point of no return when they parked at the port.

"Here we go boys," Tonio said back to them. They each put on their masks.

"It's a good thing your rocket suit had a helmet that covered your face. Or we'd be having this battle on your porch." Matthew told him cocking his gun.

"Don't I know it," Tonio said getting out the car. He put his hand on the car next to him it broke into pieces. That hung suspended in the air by bolts of lightning that came from Tonio's body. Each piece latched onto him violently making a suit of armor. The various pieces clicked into place. The guys all nodded in approval.

"You look good," Tony told him.

"Come on sexy," Junior said leading them into the main office. "Hands up!" He ordered pointing his gun at the workers.

"I want that ship evacuated." Tonio said in his robotic voice. "Now!" He said picking up the employee by the throat. The other's looked at each other nervously as they saw Tonio take such desperate measures. The employee pointed over to a button on the wall that read evacuation alarm. Tonio signaled with his head for one of them to push the button. Matthew took the initiative and pressed it. Out everyone ran from the building as well as the ship.

"Where's my car?" Complained an employee while Tonio walked by with the others.

"Tell me you can drive that thing?" Tonio asked Jay.

"I could hack into the system and drive it from my computer." Jay confirmed.

"Computer?" Junior replied.

"I have my laptop in the car." Jay said going to get it.

"Of course you do." Junior replied.

"I knew we brought him for a reason." Tony told the guys. Back Jay came holding up his laptop.

"We have lives we'd like to return too." Tonio said. "None of that is going to happen if we don't accomplish our duty here today. Stay together," They each looked at one another. "Be courageous and well see tomorrow. The fate of the world is in our hands. And from what I know about you guys from what I've seen…They're the best hands the world could be in." Each of them felt inspired by Tonio's words like a calling to action. "Let's move."

They took Jay to the navigation system of the ship where he hooked up his computer.

"I'm in," Jay said turning on the ship.

"Ben cotto!" Junior said giving Jay a kiss on the cheek, Ben Cotto being Italian for _Well Done_. They sailed down the river towards the Plaza playing cards when an alarm went off. They ran into the navigation room where Jay was running back and forth between the radar and the window.

"What'd we got," Tonio asked.

"They found us," Jay told him.

"How?" Junior asked.

"Another time," Tonio told him. "What do we got?"

"Helicopter."

"Our old friend it seems," Matthew added looking out the window.

"Not to mention an F-22 and a spider." Jay told him. "That F-22, is bad news. It can hit things around the curvature of the earth."

"Combined with what we know from the helicopter and the other insect?" Tony said.

"Bad news," Junior added.

"You grease junkies can give this baby some more power? Make it move a little faster?" Tonio asked.

"How about a lot faster," Junior said with a smirk.

"Where's the engine room?" Tony asked.

"I'm printing a map now," Jay said. "Follow the yellow line. You're here."

"Let's boogie," Matthew said. They raced across the top of the ship having the door to the engine room in sight. But they stopped as a helicopter hovered in front of them. Behind the chopper against a stack of crates was the spider. Opening its back it shot out robotic sentinel about man size. Down the pass they fired at the heroes. Who ducked behind some crates for cover.

"I guess we didn't get all dressed up for nothing." Junior joked.

"We have missiles coming off the starboard side!" Jay announced over the PA. They all looked at each other confused. "_The right side of the ship_?" Jay announced assuming they'd have no idea what he was taking about. "They're coming in hot!"

"I'm on it!" Tonio said running off the starboard side. Down he swooped approaching the missiles. He hovered over it firing. But a rye his shots went as he was tackled by a robot. Backwards they went flipping head over heel through the air. Until Tonio gathered himself stopping in midair and with a vicious right hand he punched the robot back. Putting a little more juice into his jetpack he sped after the missiles. Bringing out a cannon over his hand he aimed it at the rockets. Inside his mask a scope followed the rockets. Turning green every time the rockets were locked on and remaining red when it wasn't.

"Got ya," Tonio said. "Ahh!" He yelled in pain as a blast caught his shoulder. Tonio spun

off course barrel rolling violently to his left before stopping once again. He waited there a

moment gathering himself and rubbing out the tingling feeling in his shoulder. "Come on,"

Tonio taunted going full speed after the missiles. The robot followed. Tonio pointed his cannon

at a rocket but had to turn it into a sword cutting off the incoming hand of the robot. Tonio sailed

towards the water as a kick from the robot sent him that way.

Downwards Tonio pointed his jets stopping him inches over the water. After the rockets

he continued. The robot, in hot pursuit, swooped down after him latching onto him in a bear

hug. Tonio leaned his ear in swearing he heard what sounded like a ticking time bomb. The time

was getting closer to zero. Tonio could tell because the beeps got faster. He was had a

conundrum. He had his own bomb to deal with and the missiles were about to sink the ship.

"Keep the suit I'm in the market for another one." Tonio said busting out of the suit.

Back into the air the bot went with pieces of Tonio's suit exploding some distance from him.

Tonio's electricity reached out to the rockets making for himself a new suit. Forward he soared

turned the engines hovering himself over the water. Wakes broke out at his sides. He pulled up

just in time. Missing the side of the boat. Sparks flew as his breast plate skimmed the side of the

boat.

"Whooo! Hoooo!" He yelled relieved he didn't crash into the side of the ship. He

scanned the haul of the boat looking for the others. Which he saw in a stalemate against the

Decepticons.

"Time to tilt the scales," Tonio thought to himself.

A robot stopped firing as a shadow came over him. He looked up to see Tonio drop his

sword through his face. A hand grabbed his shoulder, Tonio groaned in pain before clutching the

robot's forearm. Pulling the robot towards himself Tonio drove his sword right through his chest.

Tonio looked over the robot's shoulder to see two more sentinels coming hard. Turning his

sword into a gun he gunned them down using the robot as a shield to absorb the oncoming fire.

Around him five robots fell. Tonio turned heach hand into a sword. Spinning to his left he

came down with a deathly blow on the first robot. Taking a step to his left he cut away another

bot. Over his shoulder Tonio looked to see a bot about to tackle him. Tonio flipped up into the

air watching his enemy pass under him. Firing down as he descended on the robot. Tonio

finished the robot off by dropping his knee on the back of the robot's head smashing it into the

ground. Electricity was flowing through him. Not from his powers but a blood lust one gets when

there in a zone in during the middle of battle. Stepping backwards Tonio drove his elbows into

another robot. Spikes coming out from his elbows finished the bot. Then with one far swoop of

his elbow he decapitated the last robot.

"Well if he has this under control I'd like to go home." Junior replied. But Junior spoke

too soon. As he and the other heroes followed Tonio's line of flight a blasts from Blackout

sent him flying through a crate leaving him indented in another. Tonio rolled out of the dent onto

the floor.

"You good?" Junior asked helping him up.

"I've been better," Tonio replied holding his side.

"We got company!" Tony exclaimed as he and Matthew ran as hard as they could

towards Tonio and Junior. Around the corner followed a spider. Junior dropped Tonio as he fired

down the hall they were stuck in. Due to the walls the crates made on each side.

"Come you," Matthew said helping Tonio to his feet.

"No," Tonio said seeing Blackout drop on the other side of them. "Take cover!"

Tonio fired on each side of him.

"Take cover?" Matthew said to himself looking for some. "Doors that's it!" Matthew knocked off the lock with the butt of his weapon. He opened the door to the nearest crate.

"Into the crate!" Matthew yelled to him.

"Not without my brother," Junior trying to run towards him.

"Junior you won't make it." Matthew told him. "Tonio! Get Tony I got the chopper." Matthew said biting the pin off a grenade. Tonio flew towards him. The grenade missed Blackout but the plume of smoke it caused gave them some cover. Matthew ran out and grabbed Junior. "_Come on you_."

"We can't leave him we can't leave him!" Junior argued.

"Tonio's got him," Matthew said dragging him back to the crate. "But we're not going to last very long if we don't get out of this death trap." Matthew was eventually got him to the door. The plume receded. A trail of gun fire followed Matthew and his cousin. They jumped in as an explosion burst through the door. They leapt behind a car stored inside.

Meanwhile Tonio was with Tony fighting off the insect. Tonio looked for an opening to get him inside with his family. But their enemies had them pinned. The spider turned it's self around sending out a web. It wrapped Tonio up in a cocoon. Electricity ran down shocking him. Tonio screamed in agony as the electricity dropped him to his knees. Tony tried to free him with his knife but his hand went numb as soon as he touched the web. Taking out a pistol, with his offhand, he was able to sever the connection. Tony took advantage of the brief halt in the spider's assault and cut out of his webbed prison.

Matthew and Junior watched as Blackout sped past the door.

"Damn," Matthew said coming to the door to get a better look. He fired after the chopper but to no effect. Tony and Tonio watched as they're foes closed in on them. But suddenly there nerves were at easy. Each giving a sigh of relief as they had never been happier to hear the sound of screeching tires in there life. Moon Knight raced around the corner. Driving up the spider's back hump, using it as a ramp and changing in midair, Moon Knight transformed. Spinning horizontally towards Blackout Moon Knight flew into the Decepticon. Down the haul of the ship they rolled.

"Get with your family," Tonio told Tony. Tony went into the crate were his family was waiting. Tonio fought backing up towards the door cutting electric webs that where shot at him. "Move in," Tonio told the others coming in the crate.

"Forget going to the boiler room we have a problem the National Guard has been called."

Jay said over the PA system.

"So what do we do now?" Junior asked.

"We stole this boat," Matthew told him.

"And you're already wanted by Megatron." Tony added. Tonio took a breath in thought.

"Find a boat or escape raft or something. We'll reach the shore and drive the rest of the way." Tonio told them. "We should be too far."

"How do you suggest we tell you when we got the boat?" Junior asked.

"Uuuh, use this," Tonio said making walkie talkies from pieces from his suit.

"Nice," Junior said with smile looking it over.

"We'll let you know," Tony said getting out a back door.

Tonio checked on his car who was receiving a whooping in the meantime. Tonio flew up to a crate at the top of a stack. Four lasers shot out from his forearm cutting lines in four separate directions outlining a square. Going to the other side he did the same. To the ground the wall of the crate fell. Tonio flew at the hole and like superman, with his arms held out in front of him, Tonio dove into the car before him. Pieces from the cars inside of the crate gathered around him and changing him into a huge arrowhead Tonio finished off the spider. Falling right through the spider's middle body, Tonio split the spider right down the middle.

"Star Scream! _Ugh_!" Moon Knight tried to say before Blackout punched him against the crates. Moon Knight's sword went up to meet Blackout's propeller. Punching him back with his shield he sent Blackout reeling.

Tonio halted a minute as he felt the engines stop. "Talk to me," Tonio said into his walkie talkie.

"We found a boat head off the port side of the boat," Jay said.

"Left side," Junior told him, "geeze just say right or left." Tonio couldn't help laugh.

"I'm on my way," Tonio told them. "Moon Knight we're bouncing head towards the land." With a splash Moon Knight dove into the water swimming after them. Tonio landed on their craft.

"That ship isn't going to sail in the National Guard is it?" Tonio asked.

"I put down the anchor," Jay told him.

"Bien Echo." Tonio said telling him well done in Spanish. He gave him a love pat on the back.

"That's more action then Jay has had all week," Matthew joked.

"That's so true," Jay joked making the sound of fake tears. Junior jabbed him laughing. But their laughter was quieted by the sound of Star Scream flying overhead. They all looked at Tonio.

"Be careful," Moon Knight told him. "He is the second in command for a reason. He's bad news."

"Your bad news," Junior whispered in Tonio's ear giving him a loving nudge. They touched fist before he flew off.

After him Tonio went. Sending a barrage of fire his way but not hitting much. He found it hard to aim while flying at such a high speed. Suddenly Star Scream went supersonic. Tonio took a deep breath and went supersonic himself. He couldn't even bring his arm in front of himself. Flying through the clouds he went searching for the Decepticon. There he was! Waiting for Tonio to come out the other side of a cloud. Tonio tried to stop, even shutting off his engines, but it was to no avail. He flew forward right into Star Scream's fist sending him falling head over heels towards the earth. Eventually Tonio came to himself. He started his engines and halted in the air. Tonio hovered there a moment trying to shake the ringing sound out of his head. The ringing stopped or turned into a beeping sound. Which for some reason sound like a locked on sound. But he wasn't aiming at anything so he just thought his circuits were all screwed up. But everything was on point. Tonio saw as the others were in the boat jumping up and down frantically pointing to the right and yelling but he couldn't hear them.

"What?" Tonio asked. But everything came clear as the beeping sound became louder and the inside of his mask started flashing read. "I'm the one that's locked on!" Tonio blasted up pulling his leg into his chest. Under him a missile went just nicking his heels. He spun sideways as the second missiles passed.

Out they went crisscrossing and curving back towards him. Suddenly he went supersonic flying towards the boat they anchored. He stopped next the side and turned around facing the missiles. Just before they hit him Tonio cut his engines and fell into the water. The missiles crashed into the ship. Tonio looked up, from under the water, at the explosion they left. He sped to the shore.

"Go!" Tonio told him.

"What about you?" Junior asked.

"I got my own transportation," he said blasting out the water.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Junior asked himself out loud.

" Cuz you're an idiot," Tony replied. "Shotgun!"

Moon Knight led them to the showcase. Tonio landed near them.

"How do we get the car in," Tonio asked.

"You go around-." Tony stopped as Moon Knight blew a hole in the wall then drove in.

"Or we could do that." Junior replied.

"What are we looking for?" Tony asked.

"Give me a sec," Tonio said bringing up pictures of the car on a hologram that came out his hand.

"Austin Martin," Tony said writing down the cars as they passed on the screen. "Camaro, GMC truck, Ambulance and what's that an eighteen wheeler?"

"Let's find them," Tonio told him. They went through the show case. He saw a women with a slew of children around her kneeling in the corner of an office. "Are you-."

"Shhh get down would you," she exclaimed to him.

"Something wrong," Tonio whispered.

"They said they wanted these vehicles," she said passing them a picture of the Autobots.

"Who wanted these cars," Junior asked.

"The robots." She replied.

"Big ones small ones?" Jay asked.

"Ones that transform from vehicles?" Tony asked wanting more information.

"All of thee above," she replied.

"What hell are all these kids doing here?" Junior asked.

"Watch your mouth would ya?" Matthew said with a jab.

"Sorry sorry." He replied.

"I'm a teacher of the Forth Right Elementary." She told them.

"Would you guys get them out of here?" Tonio ordered.

"Sure thing," Matthew replied. "Where's the bus?"

"In the parking lot." She replied.

"And the bus driver?" Junior asked.

"Last I saw he was in the bathroom." She told them.

"Of course," Junior scoffed.

"Junior and I," Tony said. "Will get the professor out of his office you guys get the kids to the bus." And out Tony and Junior went.

"Alright Jay get to the end of the hall and when it's clear I'll send the kids to you." Matthew told him.

"Why do I have to go first?" Jay asked.

"Because when the firing starts I don't want you behind me." Matthew clarified.

"Good point," Jay replied. Staying low Jay snuck to the end of the hall.

"You good?" Matthew asked Tonio.

"I'm bad news remember," Tonio told him before leaving the room. Matthew shook his head with a smirk. He went to the door looking out.

"Alright I want you to send the kids to me and I'll send them down to Jay when he gives the signal." Matthew instructed the teacher.

"And you guys are the good guys?" She asked.

"Sweetheart that ship has sailed," Matthew told her.

"Okay," she replied letting out a nervous laugh.

"Okay," Matthew said, "I'll be at the door send the kids to me and I'll send them down to Jay." She nodded in reply.

Matthew looked out waiting for the signal. Jay slid his head out then signaled for him to start sending kids. The first one went to Matthew.

"Hey kids," Matthew said talking to him. "You guys wanna be a power ranger?"

"Blue." The kid replied belated to be a ranger.

"Okay your blue now," Matthew continued. "We have to defeat the evil robots-."

"His name is Zordon." Said a kid.

"That's right Zordon. So you guys have to run to Jay at the end of the hall." Matthew told them.

"Yeah!" They screamed jumping up and down. Matthew hushed them.

"You guys don't want the bad guys to find us," the teacher said tossing up a wink at Matthew who mouthed thank you to her. "Welcome." She mouthed back.

"Move," Matthew told kid after kid. Jay caught the kids and put them outside the door. But then a robot came around the corner Jay signaled for Matthew to stop sending kids. Matthew jumped out and pulled back the last kid.

Nervously Jay pointed his gun at the robot. This was for real and he knew that as soon as he started firing it was about to be on.

"Just shoot the damn thing," Matthew said to himself seeing his hand shake nervously. A kid went to Jay's leg resting his chin on his leg shooting up a look at him. Jay found all the motivation he needed.

"_Boom! Boom! Boom!,"_ was heard echoing down the hall as Jay gunned down his first robot. He gave a thumbs up to Matthew then jumped back as more fire followed from another robot. He went to one knee and gunning down the second. The kid at his leg wandered into the hall. Jay grabbed him and then pinned himself against the wall on the other side of the hallway. Catching his breath he knew he had to get back to the kids.

"I can help I'm a blue ranger," the boy said still in Jay's arm.

"Right," Jay replied trying to catch his breath. "Any suggestions?" Jay asked Matthew. Matthew held up a grenade. "Of course," he said to himself. "Okay buddy stay here."

Jay said putting him down. He peeked around the corner spotting the robots. Pulling the pin he tossed the grenade down the hallway. It exploded after its third bounce.

"That's our queue," Matthew said running with the rest of the kids.

"Maggie! Maggie!" The teacher said pointing back to the room.

"Come on come on power ranger move!" Matthew said trying to get her to run.

"No I'm a princess," she argued. "I don't like power rangers."

"Of course you don't," Matthew said to himself. "Get to the bus." Matthew said going after the girl. "Come on princess." Jay and the others made it to the bus but Matthew was cut off by some robots. He turned and ran in the other direction. Seeing a robot at the other end of the hall he jumped against the wall then into the bathroom.

"I thought you were going after the kids?" Junior asked. "Ow she needs a girl's bathroom."

"Robots outside," Matthew said signaling towards the door with his head. "What's-." In the robot came. Matthew wasted no time in sending the bot reeling back against the wall with the butt of his gun. Turning his gun on the robot he tried to end him right there. But his instincts weren't quick enough. The robot grabbed the barrel of the gun and tossed Matthew to the side. Junior stepped forward to blast the bot but the robot took out a sword and stuck him in his shoulder. Stepping forward the robot brought its other sword to finish Junior off. But Tony wasn't having it. He pulled his pistol from his hip and unloaded into the robots head. Denting his head a couple of times before a bullet went through. Tony grabbed Junior and pulled him off the robot's sword. Junior screamed. Wreathing in pain after the blade exited.

The robot struggled to get up. Matthew never gave him the chance. He put his foot on his chest pinning him against the ground and let loose his assault-rifle.

"Hold on," Tony said resting Junior on him.

"What a mess?" Matthew said taking off his jacket. "We got get him out of here." Tony signaled at the little girl with his chin. "Mommy look away."

"Why is he okay?" She asked.

"She's got to get to the bus,' Matthew told his cousin. "Get out of that damn stall would you!"

"I'm almost done," the bus driver said.

"Blump that!" Matthew said grabbing Tony's pistol reloading it and firing wildly into the stall.

"I'm coming out don't shoot," he said coming out the stall with his hands ups.

"You see my cousin get to the bus!" Matthew roared clutching the bus driver by the back of the neck about to kill him. They headed outside the bathroom where Tonio was passing by.

"What a mess," Tonio said putting his hand on his shoulder making a sling for him.

"Thanks," Junior said weakly.

"Don't thank me yet," Tonio said. "I don't feel great about that sling. He needs a medic."

"Downtown is swamped," Tony told him. "Take Moon Knight."

"You verse three Decepticons?" Matthew said not liking the odds.

"He won't make it otherwise," Tonio said alluding to Junior.

"Let…me," Junior struggled to talk. "Leave someone."

"Hey I'm bad news. Remember?" Tonio told him. "Get the kids get in the car get gone."

Tonio walked out into the main plaza. There they were-the Autobots. Star Scream broke through the roof. The other guys got into the Porsche and led out the bus. But the Autobots were still asleep downtown? Still in ruins and Junior was bleeding out more and more by the second. Our heroes have made great strides but the main event was still ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

EPISODE 7

Rise of the Autobots Part-2

Flying up Tonio went, spinning towards the room. Machine gun fire followed. As Star Scream was able to just graze him as he passed by. Tonio fired back as he passed the Decepticon's shoulder. Back and forth waved Star Scream's hands trying to swat away Tonio like a fly. Which ironically Tonio looked like next to the Decepticon.

Tonio set his sights on escaping through the window. But his plan was thwarted as a helicopter broke through the glassed wall of at the front of the museum.

"This is not a good idea," Tonio said to himself before speeding down the hall. Tight and narrow were the museum hallways he barely made it around the sharp corners without crashing. Blackout transformed. Out his back came Scorpionox.

"Cut him off," Blackout said firing down the hall. Trying to smoke him out. Curving back towards them Tonio came back to the room he started in. Not seeing anyone he sped up thinking to himself they must of fanned out looking for him. He was half right. They had fanned out but where still in the room. Tonio shot out of the hallway.

"Yo!" Tonio said barely alluding Scorionox's tail. Tonio maneuvered left then right dodging the insect's series of attacks. Tonio dipped under Star Scream's arm again. And landing Tonio hid himself behind a row of cars. Once again Blackout transformed out of his helicopter form and landed on two cars, crushing them under his feet. Tonio bolted out there as Blackout went towards him with his propeller cutting up the cars behind him.

Tonio jumped out of the way of two blasts from Star Scream. Tonio made it to the hallway thinking the to get away but out of the ground Scopionox came clasping Tonio in his mits. Back and forth the insect went slamming Tonio into cars and anything else in reach.

"Toss the boy up to me," Star Scream asked wanting to make sport of him. Scorpionox tossed Tonio in the air three blast sent him back down. Scorpionox plucked Tonio out of the air once again. Gripping him Scopionox started shaking him like a raggedy Anne doll.

"Let me get some of that action," Blackout asked waving his propeller sword like a bat. "Homerun!" He said batting Tonio into the next room. He bounced off a Camaro rolling into the next one. Tonio looked around the room. Or he tried too anyways but the beating had left him disorientated and in a daze. The room was a collage of mixed colors. Tonio dropped his head back onto the hood of the car he was leaning against. His head jumped up as a spark came out the back of his head.

"There you are?" Blackout said coming in the room.

"Hope you're not tired," Star Scream joked following.

"When there's so much more baseball to be played," Blackout joked.

"Nine innings I believe," Star Scream said. They broke out laughing. But all their jests and faces turned still at what they saw next.

Tonio found himself lying flat on his back engulfed in a shadow. Watching, now that his sight had returned, the car had moved back and something had risen above him. He watched in awe as yellow car parts rearranged locking into position. He'd seen Moon Knight but never on this scale. Moon Knight was small compared to what he was watching.

"_Feeling lucky, well do ya, punk?_" Was heard from the car's radio as the robot raised his dukes like a boxer in a title fight.

"Ah if it isn't my old friend Bumblebee," Star Scream announced stepping towards him. "Your alone friend," Blackout told him walking around Bumblebee's back. Bumblebee made sure to keep a gun on each of them.

"_Well lets get this party started…I ain't got all day._" Bumblebee replied through the car radio.

"Well if you insist," Star Scream replied. And with a shrug of his shoulders and a stretch of the arms the Decepticon's were on either side of him firing. Bumblebee followed each Con with a blaster. Finally Blackout was able to hit Bumblebee in the shoulder. Bumblebee spun down to one knee wasting no time firing back. Blackout ducked behind a bunch of vehicles.

Star Scream ran up behind him. Tonio saw that Bumblebee didn't see him coming. He ran without delay and slid under Star Screams next step. Turning into a spike he dug into the Con's foot cutting into it like a thorn through flesh.

"You little $#%," Star Scream yelled hopping up and down on one foot. Bumblebee was now alerted to his presence and turning towards his opponent he punched him back.

"_Round'em up mate_." Bumblebee said telling Tonio to wake up the others.

"Right," Tonio said to himself. Out he went looking for them. Gunfire and explosions was heard behind him but he stayed the course. Blackout's helicopter was speeding after him. Until Bumblebee, leaping over some cars, caught his tail and pulled him towards the ground. Blackout transformed and back fisted Bumblebee off of him following up with a blast.

Meanwhile Tonio continued.

"GMC truck?" Tonio said to himself looking around the room. "Ah ha," Tonio said spotting the vehicle. "Geeze, and I thought the Camaro was huge." Tonio said standing next to it. He was in the truck's shadow and it hadn't even transformed-yet. Tonio placed his hands on the door. It retracted going into the door other pieces turned clicked locking into place. The truck stood up. It was as wide as it was long.

"Tell me I can take out Marissa and LuSeal?" Iron hide asked referring to his cannons.

"Only if you plan on using them," Tonio asked.

"Well they're not for show!"

"Could have fooled me," Tonio replied under his breath. "So you ready for some action?"

"Always." Iron Hide replied

"Let's see how good you are at follow the leader." Tonio said flying up to head height. And into the other room Tonio went.

"Ladies," Iron Hide said to each of his guns before following him.

Tonio stopped midflight as the Decepticons turned their attention to him.

"Aren't you a glutton for punishment," Star Scream said with a smile creeping on his face.

"No. I just brought thought I'd bring some _punishment _of my own." Tonio said crossing his arms. Star Scream and Blackout looked at each other in confusion. Busting through the doors Iron Hide came with a screeching sound being heard from his tires as he hit the brakes. He transformed onto one knee sliding across the room blasting away his foes.

"Decepticon punk!" Iron Hide replied blowing away the smoke from his cannons.

"EJberhfbthubfv," Bumblebee said to Tonio. "UKJYEGDFHBbhihbib!"

"Is that noise directed at me?" Tonio asked.

"Bee use the radio," Iron Hide told him.

"_We're not out of the woods yet…the rest of the team!_" Bumblebee quoted.

"Now where talking," Tonio said flying off. Out of the ground sprang Scorpionox. But a blast sent him wide.

"I see you brought that stupid bug of yours." Iron Hide teased.

"_Someone call for an exterminator?_" Added Bumblebee Iron Hide laughed at the joke. Meanwhile Tonio wasted no time in finding the others. An Austin Martin and Emergency ambulance both came to life.

"Baby baybaaaaaa!" Jazz said stretching his tires as he peeled off.

"Does he know where's he's going?" Tonio asked Ratchet.

"Eventually, please our commander and chief is left," Ratchet told Tonio.

"Where," Tonio asked.

"The backroom," Ratchet told him.

He went into the backroom and there he was the leader of the Autobots an eighteen wheeler filled with a fully powered engine. Flames painted on the side, reaching out from behind the grill the end of the flames seeming to wave back and forth over the door. Parked it stood ten to thirteen feet high. Tonio walked around it strumming his hands down the side of the truck until he was in front of the grill again. Taking a deep breath, unable to hold back his anticipation anymore, he sparked the grill. In it went sliding down and giving the Adonis of an Autobot abs. The long nose slid horizontal making the ribs. Next came the windshields over the top making the chest seem bigger. Two ginormous arms reached out the side. The leader of the Autobots rested his giant fist on the floor next to Tonio until the wheels turned out forming legs. Standing up Optimus Prime came into the world seeming to rise to a height never ending.

"You saved me boy. And for that I am ever in your debt," Optimus Prime pronounced. "Lead me to action." But All Tonio could do was stand there with his mouth wide open. Down Optimus' blue eyes glared. Tonio hadn't even blinked from the chills he got watching Optimus Prime transform. He managed to point towards the main hall. Or so he thought he was in a bit of a stupor.

Everyone, friend and foe alike, turned their heads looking at each other in confusion as the ground shook. Cars slid moving with each earthquake that passed. Freight fell on the Decepticons as the ruckus got louder and louder as it got closer and closer. But the Autobots smiled and stood back as they knew that the footsteps, being steps of doom for their enemies, were but the footsteps of an ever present help to those who held loyal to the Autobot way.

"It's a bad day to be a Decepticon!" Prime roared as he broke through the wall.

Without hesitation the Decepticons transformed and jettison. They knew better then to challenge him.

"Where's their destination," Prime asked. "Can you fly us there?"

"I could but I'd love a ride." Tonio said. Prime returned into his truck state opening the door for him. "Yes!" Tonio said with a fist pump.

Things weren't going as well downtown. All the hero's stared in disbelief at what looked like a post-apocalyptic city. Tanks tried to travel down a pathway but were overturned as Bone Crusher drove down the path with his pitch fork. Devastator, the tank, put the finishing touches with his cannon. American troops fled into the buildings scattering like cockroaches when the light turns on.

Everything else the military had was unloading on what seemed like a walking skyscraper. The troops in the buildings were barely able to see the Decepticon's shoulder even being several up. Helicopters and planes a like challenged the leader of the Decepticons but were like mosquitos to the villain. With his head tossed back and arms crossed in front of him the foe stood laughing wickedly.

Moon Knight parked near some troopers hiding behind some rubble. Matthew and Jay appealed to them with urgency.

"Medic?" Matthew muttered. "Please my cousin has lost a lot of blood."

"Get out of here kid," the soldier replied. "You don't see what's going on!"

"No," Matthew said shrugging off Jay who tried take him with him. "I'm not losing my cousin today." Matthew said digging the barrel of his gun against the soldier's temple.

"Just take it easy," the soldier said raising his hands in surrender.

"Matthew don't do this you-."

"Jay!" Matthew said wanting him to shut up. "Now you were telling me where I could find medic." The soldier pointed a shaking hand towards the building next to him. "Where?"

"Tenth floor-please," said a fellow soldier. "Just let him go."

"We thank you for your cooperation." Matthew said pulling back his gun. "Let's move!" Matthew said going into the car and pulling out a pale Junior.

"Hold on help is coming," Tony said fighting the urge to cry.

"Sorry," Jay told the troops as he passed. "Just his cousin-."

"Jay!" Matthew called to his from the elevator.

Into the room they took him. But he was limp. They kept fighting the idea that they were holding a very dead person.

"Medic. Medic. Medic!" Matthew exclaimed bursting through the doors. A face poked out from behind a shelf.

"Get yourself over here!" Tony said angry enough to start shooting.

"Where are the monsters?" The medic asked nervously.

"Is he for real?" Matthew asked needing to be restrained. "Get over here before-." But no one was going anywhere. Scorpionox made sure of that breaking through the glass. Firing around the room making everyone take cover. "Dammit! If that dam medic had made it over here…" Matthew stood up and just started unloading on the Decepticon.

Jay raced over tackling Matthew behind a desk. "Are you trying to be the second body today?"

"Hey!" Matthew said grabbing Jay by his collar and slamming him against the desk. "My cousin's not dead!"

"I'm sorry" Jay apologized, reeling back from his comments. "I misspoke. He's…" Jay looked at Junior and had to swallow hard to keep from blurting out what was painfully obvious to everybody. "We can probably get to the medic around the back of the room."

"I'll cover you," Matthew told him.

"It took all of us just to-."

"Don't make me ask you again." Matthew said laying his gun on Jay's forehead. Tears fell down Jay's cheeks. It was hard to see a friend in denial. It took all of Jay's strength just to nod. But he did agreeing to his friends demands. Matthew moved out.

"What's the plan?" Tony asked.

"I'm going to take Junior to the medic cover Matthew-." Jay stopped before he said, "_we have another body._"

"On it," Tony went over to Matthew where they discussed a battle plan. Jay started hyperventilating thinking how outmatched they were.

"Move, Jay, now," he said to himself caring Junior's limp body over to the medic. Jay felt a sharp pain of freight in his chest as he heard gunfire. He used the shelf as leverage to keep himself from falling. And taking in a deep breath he finally made it over to the medic.

"Check him," he said dropping to all fours.

"Ow man," the medic said looking at him. "I could check him but he's-."

"Just," Jay said holding up his hand stopping the medic. "If you don't try the Decepticons won't be the worst of our problems. Trust me."

"Decepticons?" The medic asked.

"Just check the body?" Jay said to him. But the doctor found it difficult to find Junior's pulse. As Megatron's steps shook the building. Cloaked in darkness they were as Lord Megatron's shadow engulfed the room. Terror filled their hearts and their courage waned. All Jay could think to do was pray. He closed his eyes and tried to remember some prayer his parents used to say when he was younger.

"Ahh!" Jay screamed jumping when the medic touched his arm.

"I might have a pulse," the medic said. "Faint though. But I'll need a defibrillator soon it's about to go out."

"Defibrillator huh," Jay thought to himself. "Tonio Tonio," he said into his walkie-talkie. "If you can hear me it's urgent in the worst way Junior he's…not good. Please we need a-." Jay looked at the medic.

"A defibrillator," the medic reminded him.

"A defibrillator, please. Come." Jay could hold back he broke down and started crying. Everything was too much for him.

"Hear me you insignificant pests." Megatron roared. Well he spoke normal but to any human in range it was bone rattling and terrifying to the core. "Your time is up and so begins the occupation of your planet. Feel honored that your pathetic city has been brought meaning by me. As it will always be remembered as the first city captured in a series of hostel take overs that will plaque this very planet. Good-bye." Megatron said. And with that he pointed his gun at the building the heroes were in. Like a shooting star falling from the sky was the blast that rocked the building. But the heroes all looked up confused. They all ducked they're heads and closed their eyes trying to manage the pain they were feeling at the sound of Megatron's voice. So they never saw what happened. They heard the blast cannon go off and what seemed like half the building was blown away but they were alive. In silence and confusion everyone sat wondering what had transpired. Maybe it was what happened when one goes in the afterlife no one had a clue what was going on.

"Threating the city was a bad idea," said an even more threatening voice. But they were for some reason relieved as the voice was one of authority and protection. They watched as Optimus Prime walked by the window.

"Thank you," Jay said blowing a kiss up to the man upstairs. Thanking him for answering his prayer.

"You called," Tonio said kneeling beside him. Jay hugged him with all the energy he had left. "I missed you too. Defibrillator was it?" Tonio touched the copier next to him turning it into the much needed devise. The medic was shocked at first but shook it off quickly.

"It's been that kind of day," the medic said strapping him up.

"You know how much I love you," Matthew said grabbing Tonio's helmet and kissing his forehead.

"Ah," Tonio replied pushing him off. "You always get emotional at gun fights." Tonio said.

"I do." Matthew replied. The medic shook his head signaling it was too late. "Give me a minuet," Matthew said bowing down to Junior's ear. "You listen to me," he said in a whisper. "I'm not burying you today. You hear me. I'm…not…burying you…today. I'm not telling our mother she lost her son and I'm definitely not going to see you in a casket. So you get up from whatever afterlife place you're in and you return to this body immediately. We got a future to be a part of. You hear me? Okay doc give him the charge." Matthew said to the doctor. The medic looked around at the others. Who signaled with their heads for him to proceed. The medic wiped the tears from his eyes and shocked him. Again and again and again and again, it was standard to shock a patient twice but since this was a special occasion he continued until he felt Matthew would be satisfied. And again he shocked him finally he perked up as he got what seemed like a thread of life.

"He's existing but he's lost so much blood I'd give him ten fifteen minutes tops." The medic said.

"Closest clinic," Matthew asked him.

"St. Andrews but to get there with time to operate you'd have to go supersonic or something." The medic told them. They all looked at Tonio and smiled. "Am I missing something?"

"Supersonic is what I do." Tonio told him.

"What about the insect infestation?" Tony asked.

"I hate that thing I'm a-." Matthew muttered about to take it on head on.

"Stay down would you," Tonio said pulling him back behind the shelf. "Don't worry I brought some muscle. _Bumblebee_! _Iron Hide_!"

Running up the side of the building and turning into a car Bumblebee came into the room. Down the aisle he went. Out of the roof of the car sprang forth a cannon. Bee sped around the insect blasting it towards the opening.

"Exit stage left." Tonio said to the medic.

"I don't do the flying thing I-." But Tonio wasted no time in grabbing him and Junior and flying out the building. Aiming it's guns at them Scorpionox locked onto them ready to fire. But a hand grabbed its tail yanking it out the room.

"Decepticon punk!" Iron Hide said sending it down the street with a blast from Marissa-his right cannon. The heroes ran out to the brink of the building overjoyed, jumping up and down, dancing in celebration.

Tonio had arrived at the ER with Junoir and the medic. "Doctor?" Tonio asked.

"We'll take it from here." The doctor assured Tonio. Tonio left the hospital. He had unfinished business. Flying in Tonio heard the words that for some inexplicable reason motivated him to action.

"Autobots Roll Out!" Optimus Prime ordered pointing at his enemies.

Blackout descended firing away. Out the building Bumblebee drove transforming through the air blasting away at the chopper. Spinning to the ground Blackout transformed landing on his feet. Bumblebee aimed his guns at the Con getting off two shots before Iron Hide grabbed his arm lifted it up and stepping forward gave him two body shots.

"Come on Bee," Iron Hide said to Bee putting his head under the Decepticon's arm and grabbing a hold of Blackout's waste. Under the other arm Bee went grabbing the other hip and like tag team wrestlers they back suplexed the Decepticon onto a series of parked cars. Iron Hide and Bee exchanged a high five afterwards.

Around the corner zoomed Bone Crusher transforming himself with Devastor not far behind him. Ducking and rolling away Iron Hide got out of the way of the cannon fire.

"Out of the way ladies!" Jazz said driving past Iron Hide and Bee. Arriving at the tank Jazz flipped onto the barrel of the tank redirection its fire. Out went Bone Crushers claw. Closing like a Venus fly trap. Jazz flipped out the way. Once again Bone Crusher reached for Jazz but his pincher was batted away by Ratchets saw hand.

"Someone call for a doctor?" Ratchet joked. Back and forth the pincher and saw went dueling each other. Jazz raced in to help the good doctor. But Scorpionox wasn't having it. He sprang out the ground tackling Jazz down the road. One rolling over the other they went.

"I hate that thing," Matthew said. "If there was one Decepticon I hated more than the rest it had to be that _thing_." Matthew muttered walking off.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked but his question was answered when Matthew returned with a bazooka. "Stand over here," Tony said taking Jay to the other side of the room.

"Cool," the other medic said staring at the bazooka.

"Come on you," Tony said pull back the medic.

"I love that thing," the medic replied.

"Love it from a distance would ya?" Tony said getting him to duck down.

Back and forth Jazz and Scopionox went throwing haymaker after haymaker at each other. Devastor stood up seeing that Matthew was about to send his rocket that way. He locked on to him. But then the Con covered his face shielding it from the machinegun fire that Jay and Tony rained down on him. Bumblebee sped forward shoving Devastor off his feet. His cannon ready to finish him off when a missile sent Bumblebee flying back. Into the may lay came the second in command. Firing away until a missile hit his wing barreling him to his left. Star Scream transformed, not wanting to do anymore damage to the F-22 form, before crashing into an apartment store. Iron Hide ran after him but didn't make it more than two steps before Blackout hewed his legs out from under him causing Iron Hide to flip onto his back. They each turned their blasters towards each other and fired. The blasts met causing an explosion that sent both of them sliding in opposite directions.

Out went Matthew's rocket rolling Scorpionox off of Jazz. Bringing his knees to his crest Jazz sprung onto his feet helping up Iron Hide as he passed while Ratchet helped up Bumblebee. Checking on the missile blast he just received.

"_It's just a flesh wound_." Bumblebee cleverly quoted from Mighty Python. Ratchet laughed giving him a love pat on the cheek. They all turned around as Megatron ran down the path. Out came his deadly ball and chain and with two swings of it Bumblebee and Jazz were sent down opposite sides of the street. Jumping over Ratchets saw Megatron landed and taking a step back Megatron recoiled the ball and chain into a mace slapping Ratchet away. Megatron punted Moon Knight down the street. And grabbing Iron Hide by the throat he choked slammed him through a garbage truck. Megatron smiled at his handy work. But his smile disintegrated as he saw the one Autobot he had left out.

"Ah seems like I've found my prom date," Megatron joked. "I've saved the last dance for you."

"You trying to take over the world-again. Me stopping you-again. Yeah this seems like our song." Optimus Prime said cocking his gun.

"This time I thought I'd change the ending." Megatron replied.

"_An oldie but a goodie_," Bumblebee said through his radio.

"Well said old friend. You haven't changed it yet," Optimus Prime replied. "And today doesn't seem like you're day."

The ground shook as these two titans engaged each other. Running in with his trusty sword Optimus Prime went for the throat. Quickly Megatron's mace met it batting it aside. Spinning Prime gave an elbow which Megatron cuffed in his hand. And with one thrust Megatron dropped Prime to one knee. Down followed Megatron's mace but Prime knockouted his foe's legs from under him with his sword. The ground shook with Megatron's fall. To the throat and then to the abdomen Prime tried next Megatron's mace was barley fast enough to fend it off. Prime got in three blasts up Megatron's side before being blasted back himself. They stayed separated for a moment. Each of them breathing heavy trying to gather themselves for the next stanza.

"Decepticons attack Prime!" Megatron ordered struggling to his feet. Closing in on him the Decepticon came.

"_Cowards!_" Moon Knight roared driving in and tackling the first Con he met-Blackout. Rolling up to his feet Moon Knight brought out his trusty sword and shield. Back and forth Moon Knight went stabbing with his sword and batting away propeller and tail attacks. A blast from Bone Crusher dropped Moon Knight onto a car. But before the Decepticon could take another step he had Jazz all over him. Downward Jazz pointed his cannon giving Bone Crusher a body full. A missile from Star Scream picked the small Autobot off his comrade. Stepping forward Star Scream aimed his rocket launcher at the Autobot. But Ratchet had other plans and with one fair swoop of his saw he cut off Star Scream's hand. In pain Star Scream yelled gripping his handless forearm.

Bumblebee jumping on a car grabbed a light post and batted the Con to the ground. Back and forth Bumblebee wielded the light post until Devastor ducked under it transforming into a tank. Off went the cannon blasting away any Autobot in sight until a blast from Prime sent him barreling down the road.

There the two opposing sides stood glaring at each other evenly matched looking for something to sway the odds in their favor. That _sway _arrived in the form of Tonio.

"Alright Prime show me that puma of a cannon big fella!" Tonio said. Up went the gun pointed at the Decepticons with deadly intent. "Toss me a couple cars fellas!" Tonio asked descending on the barrel. Iron Hide and Ratchet tossed up a car on either side of him. Tonio caught them in the air with his electricity and attaching them onto the gun he doubled it in size making Optimus Prime secure it with another hand.

"This is for threating what I love." Tonio replied. "Let him have it Prime."

"Today your evil plans are forfeited…Megatron." Everyone covered their faces from the hurricane type winds that came out when the cannon discharged burning through Bone Crusher's shoulder evaporating Scorpionox's tail cutting off Black Out's right arm tearing apart Devastor's cannon barrel. Star Scream's right leg was incinerated as he tried to jump out the way. And lastly Megatron tried to neutralize the blast but the beam passed right through his forearm continuing through his chest.

"De…de," Megatron tried to speak through the pain. "Star Scream!"

"Decepticons retreat!" Star Scream commanded. Transforming into broken down vehicles they did just that.

"What is your name soldier?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Tonio," he said proudly.

"Tonio you honor me with your bravery and courage." Optimus said to him.

"Thank you." Tonio replied proud to be recognized by such a praiseworthy warrior he respected.

They all turned as the military started to come in. "We have had our run in's with your military. We know them all too well but if you are undecided about being a hero I suggest it wise you depart now." Tonio looked at Moon Knight sadly who came and kneeled by him.

"Hell of a time I've had with you friend." He said. Tonio flew up and gave him a hug.

"Don't be too good to visit you hear?" Tonio told him.

"Get out of here would you?" Moon Knight said to him not wanting to get emotional. Tonio picked up the others and made it out of there before the military could ask any questions.

The next three days were full of rest and recovery. They all took vacations. Tonio enjoyed walking through a quiet house for once. On the couch Tonio he plopped himself about to turn on the television when a knock came at the door.

"OMG!" Pamela said locking him up in a bear hug.

"Baby girl," he said wrapping his arms around her. He leaned in placing a kiss on her forehead. "Come on." He said walking her to the couch.

"Hold up I brought some things," she said leaving the room. It wasn't long before she returned with groceries. "My treat." Tonio leaned his head back pumping his fist. She started the rice and beans with a side of steak.

"Smells delish how can I help," Tonio asked raising a lid.

"I got it," she said hitting his hand away with a wooden spoon.

"Hey," Tonio said retracting his hand and putting his arms around her waist. "Thank you," he said with a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome," she said stirring the beans. "Did I hear that one of you got hurt?"

"Yeah Junior," Tonio replied. "It was bad too he lost a lot of blood."

"How is he?" She asked stirring the rice.

"Critical," Tonio replied. "They got him in the hospital he's in a coma."

"What did the doctor's say?" She asked.

"There optimistic," Tonio told her. "He's shown an immense amount of progress."

"So you have gone to see him?" She asked.

"I have."

"Poor thing," she replied. "Set the table?"

"Yeah," Tonio said getting the plates and silverware. Pamela served them and they ate to their hearts content. Then found a place on the couch.

"So what's next?" She asked.

"Honestly love I don't know," he replied. "Optimus Prime said if you're not ready to be a hero bounce. I wasn't ready for all that noise so I left. Seeing Junior in the hospital…"

"Thinking to yourself, _what if I didn't make it in time_?" She added.

"Exactly," Tonio said leaning back letting out a sigh. "What a week."

"Well whatever happens I'm proud of you." Pamela said snuggling up into him. There they sat. Just thinking about the future, themselves how great it was to be together. Suddenly her phone went off.

"I'll be back," she said giving him a kiss. "Hello…" She said taking the call in the other room. "I have to leave," she said with a pout. "Sorry," she mouthed to him. Tonio waved his hand signaling for her not to worry about it. He walked her to the door. Leaning in he kissed her-passionately. She left smiling. He collapsed on the couch, "Glad all that is over. Or is it just beginning…"


	8. Chapter 8

DRUMMOND

Season 2 Episode 1

"_And I said to myself what a wonderful world_." Tonio sung to himself stretching taking the morning's sun. He dropped his hands in disbelief at what he saw waiting for him by the mail box. Tonio couldn't help but smirk as he went to check the mail. In reverse went a black Porsche 9/11 parking behind him.

"Cars don't drive themselves," Tonio said shuffling through his mail.

"Someone forgot to leave the parking brake on," Moon Knight replied.

"And they _especially_ don't talk." Tonio said. "Plus they don't-."

"Would you hurry up and get in!" Moon Knight said opening the passenger door slapping Tonio on the butt.

"Hey!" Tonio muttered rubbing his backside. "What the," two female joggers gave him a look as they ran by. "Ladies," Tonio said with a bow. "You trying to reveal yourself?"

"I'm trying to go on a joyride with a friend." He replied.

"I'm sorry I don't hang out with aliens." Tonio said crossing his arm.

"I'm gonna transform right here." Moon Knight replied.

"Alright alright, take it easy," Tonio told him calming his down. "I got to go to work."

"What's the point of being your own boss if you can't make your own hours?" Moon Knight asked. "I got some new upgrades."

"I love it when you talk dirty." Tonio said running over to the other side. "_Where to Miss Rodeo drive_? Hey!" Tonio said gripping the seat as Moon Knight rushed into the street.

"So it's good to see you too," Moon Knight joked.

"You know I got nothing but love for you," Tonio told him. "But I've been chillin'."

"Boring." Moon Knight replied.

"Kicking it with the guys." Tonio argued.

"Really boring." He added.

"Going out with Pamela." Tonio told him.

"Hot," Moon Knight had to admit. "But still boring."

"I can't lie I've missed you too," Tonio said strumming his fingers across the dash.

"You know that's right." Moon Knight replied. "Now buckle up I'm not trying to get caught by some city cop." Tonio buckled up and they were out. "How's Junior?"

"Recovering nicely. Actually too nicely." Tonio replied.

"What does that mean?" Moon Knight asked.

"Means they're all chomping at the bit to get back into action." Tonio said. "Why are you speeding up?"

"We're going to see them. Maybe they could knock some sense into you." Moon knight replied.

"Can I enjoy a quiet life," Tonio asked. "Don't…even think of saying boring one more time."

"Boring," Moon Knight replied under his breath.

"I heard that," Tonio taunted.

"Aww man," Moon Knight said in disgust.

"What you got a bug on your window?" Tonio asked.

"No on my bumper," Moon Knight told him.

"Say what?" Tonio asked.

"Two cars back on the right you see him?" Moon Knight asked.

"The black government car? Nice hiding job buddy. You know father time over there?"

"That's General Briggs," Moon Knight replied. "He's the leader of the Autobot division. He wanted me to bring you in for questioning. But that's not what this is about!" Moon Knight said before Tonio could reply. "So don't even start."

"You think you know a guy," Tonio muttered before crossing his arms and throwing himself back in his seat.

"You ready to find out how fast I can move?" Moon Knight asked revving his engine.

"Just like old times." Tonio said rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

The light turned green and they were off cars passing by like beams of light. Peeling out himself was General Briggs wasting no time to turn on his cops lights.

"Ow he trying you Moon," Tonio told his car looking back.

"Should of know better," Moon Knight replied. Back and forth Moon Knight went just barley clearing the other cars by inches, if that. When traffic got stuffy Moon Knight had no problem switching into the other lane cutting back into the right lane just in time to avoid oncoming traffic.

"Mount the curb!" Tonio told him not wanting to slow down.

"That's the Tonio I remember." Moon Knight said getting on the sidewalk flying past venders and people alike. Out of a store came a carriage. The mother dropped a bottle letting the crib go for a second to retrieve it. It carelessly went out into the middle of the sidewalk.

"Moon!"

"I told you I got some new improvements," Moon Knight said speeding up and at the last second thrusters elevated him over the child. People looked up in awe as the Porsche flew over them. Life went came back to normal speed as they landed. With one bounce Moon Knight was back on the road.

"WHOOO! HOOOO!" Tonio screamed. "What a rush!"

"Feel this from behind a desk?" Moon Knight asked.

"All officers report to south bound road we have a Porsche 911 driving recklessly." Said a voice coming out of Moon Knight's radio.

"You have a police scanner?" Tonio scolded him.

"Bumblebee likes to drag race," Moon Knight replied.

"Whatever you like to drag race," Tonio replied.

"Well played Mr. Diaz."

"Anyways I don't like to get caught so let's not shall we?" Tonio told him

"I love it when you talk dirty." Moon Knight said before driving off. Out of almost every lane came out a squad car. Moon Knight pulled a 180 just narrowly missing an oncoming minivan.

"As if soccer mom's weren't dangerous enough." Tonio replied.

Up the road ahead came General Briggs flanked by two SUV's himself.

"Please tell me you have a plan." Tonio begged.

"Yeah but it means you using your voodoo powers." Moon Knight joked.

"There not-, forget it what'd you need me do?" Tonio asked.

"I'm a head down the next right I need you to move as many stands in the way as possible, ready?"

"Fo Sho," Tonio said rolling up his sleeves. Down the alley they went Moon Knight rolling down the windows. Out of Tonio's hand electricity went out grabbing all the hot dog, news and every other kind of stand, pulling them into the road using them to make their getaway.

They eventually rolled back to the house. Tonio came out the car eating a couple of hot dogs he took from the stand.

"You know you have to pay for that?" Moon Knight told him.

"Put it on my tab." Tonio said. He stopped and gave Moon Knight a look.

"I know that look you miss me." Moon Knight replied. Tonio shook his head. "That or you're gonna propose."

"You wish you were that lucky." Tonio said. "But thanks I needed that." Moon Knight opened the passenger door slapping Tonio's backside. "But not that."

"You love it," Moon Knight replied before returning to headquarters.

"Went out for milk?" Jazz joked.

"Please, you know I'm a soda man." Moon Knight replied. They laughed. "Hitler here?"

"_Moon Knight!_" Was heard being yelled from down the hall.

"That answer your question?" Iron Hide asked.

"Yeah," Moon Knight said eyeing General Briggs coming towards him. "General long time no see."

"I look to be in a gaming mood?" The General roared.

"No you look fat," Jazz said.

"Old." Iron Hide added.

"Ugly." Moon Knight got in.

"HBJGUKYVGUY," Bumblebee said. The Autobots looked at him confused. "_Out of World War II father time._" Bumblebee said through the radio. The Autobots nodded in agreement.

"I've had it!" General Briggs exclaimed trying to get back on track. "We agreed that you would persuade him to join our following. Not go fast and furious down the road."

"We? There's no we," Moon Knight replied.

"Like somebody could be with you that long," Iron Hide replied.

"You're not married are you?" Jazz asked.

"Divorced." He replied. The rest of the Autobots spoke among themselves that that makes sense. "That's not the point the point is-."

"We agreed to talk to the boy." Said the Secretary of Defense. "As you can tell by what just happen your method doesn't work. Now we tried it your way now we're gonna try it my way. Ow and Moon Knight if you pull a stunt like that again I'll have your part removed while your awake and used to build me a hot tub, understood?"

"Yes sir." Moon Knight replied.

"My limo," The Secretary told to his assistant.

Later that day Tonio returned to see the Secretary sitting on his steps.

"Heard you had some kind of evening," He said. "My General filled me in."

"So that was you?" Tonio said getting out his keys.

"My general but yes you could say that?" He replied.

"And you are?" Tonio asked annoyed that he was on his lawn.

"Secretary of Defense Jordan Price." He informed him.

"Well Mr. Price-."

"Jordan," he told him.

"_Jordan,_ I'm busy so if you don't mind," Tonio told him.

"I'm busy too. Busy looking for a super hero."

"Try Gotham," Tonio replied.

"I'm asking nicely." Secretary warned him.

"And I'm refusing-_nicely_." Tonio told him. "Now get off my lawn."

"Don't make me persuade you." Jordan warned him.

"You're gonna make me Mr. Price?" Tonio asked. "Because that's not gonna end up too well for you ask a Decepticon."

"They have their methods, I have mine." He replied.

"Such as?"

"I would hate to check the auto shop of your two friends. I'm not sure what I'd find. Guns, maybe?" Tonio stopped in his tracks exhaling in frustration. "And you can't tell me that Matthew being family and all is innocent in all that. And Pamela she's just about to finish becoming a doctor is she not? I hate to think what a criminal charge of weapon trafficking would do to her scholarship."

Electricity started to build up in Tonio's hand.

"Get in the car." Jordan snapped his fingers and the door to his limousine was opened by a man in a black suit with shades. Tonio gave the Secretary an evil glare as he passed him taking a seat.

They arrived at headquarters to the jubilation of the Autobots.

"Tonio!" They yelled driving towards him. Tonio looked over as he saw the General leaning on a computer consul with his arms crossed glaring at him in disgust.

"No hard feelings Gramps you put up a good chase." Tonio said giving him a hard pat on the shoulder. The General stood up about to put his hands around his neck until he saw the Secretary signal for him to relax.

"Great, you guys have met," Price joked. "This, is Drummond," he said snapping his fingers.

"You got it like that," Tonio asked.

"You mean the snap," Moon Knight replied. "They don't even trust me by the vending machines."

"They would if you didn't sit on it." Jazz said.

"That Spanish booty," Tonio replied.

"What?" Moon Knight replied.

"You said you're from Miami right," Tonio replied. "Don't worry I have the same problem."

"My trunk is a sports car compared to your double wide pick-up trunk you got back there." Moon Knight replied. The Autobots started laughing.

"If you'd bring your attention to the monitor," the secretary said clicking his remote. He brought up a picture of a man in his forties balding with a thin beard.

"Ow you can tell that guys evil." Tonio said. Everyone turned and looked at him. "Come on he's got that smuggling top secret look. Am I wrong?"

"Thank you for the assessment. Marcus if you would." Jordan replied.

"We've missed you," Moon Knight said giving Tonio a love pat with his door.

"This is Drummond Banks. He's been connected with several weapon specialist. But lately he's been in Transformers technology. He's the one who makes, these-look familiar?"

Tonio stepped forward recognizing the robots on the screen. "Those were the bots that attacked me at my house. You telling he sent them-why?"

"That my boy is why you're here," Jordan replied. "Here is his headquarters. He has a meeting tomorrow and we need you to find out what he is up to."

"Tomorrow," Tonio repeated in disbelief. "I, I, can't I need to talk to my people-."

"Well get to it then. Take Moon Knight with you if you need but I'll need you here tomorrow 6pm military time."

"That means 5:45," Moon Knight informed him.

"You have all these Transformers the finest military personnel _in the world _and you need me for this?" Tonio told him.

"There a little to big for the job and my personnel can't fly out any situation." Jordan said. "Everything you need to accomplish this is in you-literally. You'll do fine," Jordan said giving him a love pat on the cheek. "Go."

Tonio got in Moon Knight and off they went.

"Mr. Secretary if I may-." The General started.

"No you may not," he replied. "I know you can't stand anything with a sense of humor but we need him."

"He's not military man he's not a soldier. He hasn't earned the right to-."

"He's the right one to lead us," Jordan said. "A weapon like that I trust in our hands more than any other country even if it comes with a difficult attitude."

"But Mr. Secretary," Marcus said getting into the conversation, "you have men more qualified who have served their country and earned the right for such a mission."

"We have men like that," Jordan asked. "Then what am I wasting my time with him for? Go ahead turn into a robot and fly to Drummond's headquarters right now."

"That's not what I meant." Marcus replied.

"But it is what I meant. Now if you'd please," Jordan said wanting them to get out of his way.

Tonio rang the bell at Matthew's house.

"Tonio!" He said pulling him in for a hug. The rest of the gang was there.

"Ladies and gentlemen the savior of the world!" Junior shouted into the air putting his hands to his mouth to amplify his voice. "Not to mention saved this soul as well. Thanks buddy." Junior said cuffing the back of Tonio's neck and resting his forehead on his.

"Who loves you baby?" Tonio replied giving his a love pat on his cheek.

"So anything knew," Jay asked as Tonio entered the room.

"Actually there's this military opt-." Not even a second after the words left his mouth did they jump up and down hugging each other. Saying, "I knew it", "And I said we get one didn't I."

"It's dangerous this is the guy who sent his robots. We could die," Tonio said trying to scare them off but everything he said fell on deaf ears. They either didn't hear him or didn't care.

"So," Jay said taking his seat signaling with hand for him to brief them.

"Right," Tonio said getting the point. "They found the guy who sent his robots after us

"And!" They said in anticipation.

"_And_ were going to crash his party," he told them.

"This is like the movies," Junior said standing up to his feet. "I'm James Bond!"

"Whatever, I'm still gonna be Tonio and the rest of you guys be ready by tomorrow." Tonio said. "Uhh Junior can I talk to you for a minuet-privately?"

"Come with me to get the mail." Junior said. "So what's up?"

"I uhh," Tonio started looking back making sure they were far enough from the door. "How you doing-you know feeling wise?"

"I've made a full recovery I'm better than ever," Junior said taking the mail out of the mail box.

"Because if you-."

"No."

"No?" Tonio repeated confused.

"You're not gonna use me as an excuse to weasel your way out of this." Junior replied.

"Junior you should of seen yourself," Tonio told him adamantly. "You were a different color. If you would of died…"

"Yeah that's right I could of died. The city could have been over taken and the world could have been conquered. All those things _could_ of happen. That's one way of looking at it. But lying in that bed for a couple of days gets one thinking, you know? I realized if you didn't choose to even try I would have definitely been dead. You know what your right you might fail next time but the odds are always better when you try-mine were." Junior told him.

"Damn," Tonio said in shock. "You're in a comma for a week and you come out a philosopher. So you're not gonna talk me out of this?"

"No I'm not kid." Junior said. "We got this."

"Alright come on Socrates," Tonio said.

"Socrates' Greek I'm Italian." Junior joked. They laughed on the way back.

Tonio and the guys returned from headquarters after being briefed Tonio waving to the guys as they drove off. He had barely hung up his coat when he heard a knock at the door.

"You forget something?" Tonio asked. "Pamela?"

"Hi," she said with a smile. "The guys called me told me you were having a hard time so I came over. If that's all right?"

"Yeah, come in come in," he said waving her in with his hand. "My bad," he said giving her a kiss. "Sorry I just thought you were one of the guys. So you've come to check on me," he said taking a seat.

"Is that what you need," she asked getting under his arm.

"I could use your ear." Tonio admitted.

"What's on your mind?" Pamela asked.

"The government is wanting me to run missions for them. And I'm in charge of leading the guys." Tonio said tossing his head back-exhaling.

"You know you have problems with responsibility and…commitment." She snuck in.

"This is a trap," Tonio said.

"No," She snickered. "I'm just saying you've had things in your life for awhile and haven't made them you know official."

"Then that's that," Tonio replied. "I'm going to keep the cable package. It has the channels I want and is a great affordable price."

"If everything's a game," Pamela walked towards the door.

"No that's not it," Tonio said chasing after her. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is it too much for me to be on your mind," Pamela said. "Am I a girl or the girl?" Suddenly the phone rang in the living room. "One of your girls?"

"Or debt collector," Tonio answered.

"At ten o'clock at night?" Pamela replied.

"You know how they are always wanting-," but the answering machine cut him off.

"Tonio it's Sheila I," was all she could get out before Tonio blasted away the phone. "Sheila she's the worst tax collector of them all."

"It's fitting she'd call the worst liar." Pamela said walking off.

"Don't…" But it was too late she was gone. "_Leave_," Tonio closed the door resting his head on it.

The next day Tonio walked down the base to where the guys were waiting for him.

"Good to be back in all the familiar places," Junior told him. But he noticed Tonio's mind was else where. "You aight?"

"Could be better," Tonio replied.

"What," Junior stopped as he saw the Secretary come out. "Well talk." Tonio nodded in reply.

"Gentlemen your Target is one Drummond Banks you get in get him and get out. The Autobots will be your cover if anything goes wrong," to which the Autobots revved their engines in response. "Good luck and God speed."

The moon shined high in the sky lighting up the way for our heroes as they disembarked their equipment into the lake.

"Never been scuba diving," Junior said putting in his mouth piece.

"That's probably because you almost drowned in the shower," Tony replied.

"I was 6," Junior argued.

"Whatever we all know it was last week," Matthew replied. They all started laughing.

"Cut the chatter!" The general commanded. "I would appreciate it if the whole world didn't know we were on this mission."

"Great he's in our ear," Jay replied.

"Alright Jimminie Cricket where to?" Junior asks.

"Under the bridge to the eastern part." The General instructed.

"Eastern part," Junior mouthed to the others not having a clue which way was east. They all pointed to the right.

"You're to find out what the object of his meeting is and identify his guest. Then bring him out." The General identified.

Out into the middle of their boat they tossed a bag of equipment. They went under the boat pushing it. Using it as cover. Junior and Tony took out torches that melted away the sewer lid.

"Where's our guest of honor?" Matthew asked. Tonio appeared as if he was summoned.

"Miss me," He asked. Into the tunnel he went and was lost as a cloak went over his suit making him invisible. The infrared lasers weren't broken as his suit was able to pass without signaling the alarm. Out the other side Tonio came into a computer room. Dropping cloaked balls all around the room Tonio went walking in a circle until he made it back to the sewer opening. Pressing a button on his suit he shot out knock out gas. The room was engulfed in a cloud. Pressing the bottom again Tonio sucked the smoke back into the balls. Nothing but bodies on the floor was left.

"I'm in," Tonio told him.

"Send me the link," Jay said opening his laptop.

"Should of already had that open don't you think?" Matthew asked him.

"You wanna do this," Jay asked pointing at his computer. Matthew just lifted his hands in surrender.

"Hey Mr. Super Defensive you wanna crash the system?" Tonio asked him.

"And I'm…" Jay said sending the virus. The computers all turned off and with them the infrared lasers.

"Last man docks the boat," Matthew said running into the sewer. Junior tided up the boat and followed up the rear. They all got out of their wet suits. Under which were James Bond type suits they all straighten their bow ties lining up their neighbors.

"Italians were made to where suits," Tonio had to admit.

"Bonjourno," Junior said leading the rest of the cast out the room. Tonio waited in the basement of the house ready to come to any rescue. They nodded to other guest while they entered the elevator.

Tony watched as Junior fiddled with his pants. "You got an itch?"

"I don't know where your gun is but my is riding up my-."

"Okay where here," Matthew looked back to see Tony and Junior fixing his pants. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"My gun is-." Junior tried to explain.

"I don't even wanna know," Matthew said silencing them with his hand. "Get to the bathroom and meet us by the orderves when whatever is over. Go."

"Alright I need positive ID's so make sure you make contact long enough for us to get face recognition." The General told them.

"Alright. Mingle." Matthew said to them. Around the room they went identifying as many people as possible.

"You know who that is," Jay said clutching Tony's arm. "That is Washuman Sue. His comprehension of the PC has allowed the world wide web to advance a decade. How do I look?"

"Like a girl seeing a boy band," Tony said trying to walk away but Jay was still clutching his arm. "Hey guy I'm a need that arm. Thank you."

"What should I say?" Jay asked.

"I'm leaving," Tony said shaking his head disgusted with Jay. He met Matthew at the bar.

"Where the women at," Tony asked Matthew. "Corona?" Matthew gave him a look. "Right we're working. Cream Soda." Tony told the bartender.

"Matthew the group in the corner," the General directed him. "What do we got?" The General said to his men at the computer. "What'd we got!"

"Not good." He replied. "Sir we have the ambassador from Great Britain, Spain, France, Germany, Italy-."

"Whoa hoo!" Tony said pumping his fist in the air happy to hear Italy was represented the people at the bar all turning at once. "Great soda," Tony said downing his drink.

"Idiot," the General muttered shaking his head in disappointment.

Meanwhile Junior was at the urinal.

"The waters blue that's so two years ago," Junior said trying to sound rich. "Am I right?"

"You have it red," said the guy next to him who was washing his hand.

"Red ha! Maybe on the Yat," Junior said with a laugh. Junior leaned over grabbing some paper towels before heading towards the door. But he never made it. As the guy next to him brought a Taser to Junior's neck. He dragged his limp body to the wall. Out of the stall came out a man with glasses dropping a silver suit case on the sink. He took out what appeared to be a long silver straw.

"Turn his head for me," he said with a thick German accent. "Are your men in position?" He said into a radio.

"Absolutely doctor," replied the head of security.

"We find out who has crashed our party in three," the German took out the ear piece. "Two," brought it next to the instrument he had, "one," and bringing them together an ear piercing sound went through all of their ear wigs.

They all groaned in pain taking out their ear pieces at once rubbing out their ears with their fingers. Matthew looked up to see the chief of security staring right back at him.

"We're made," Matthew said into his button. "Do you copy we're made we're made! We've lost communications. Get everyone out back.

"What about the boat?" Tony asked.

"Not an option." He replied.

"And Tonio?" Tony asked.

"He's safer than any of us. Get the others to the back well try to signal the autobots. Go!"

"What the hell was that!" The General asked as he went back and forth trying to see if he could get anything.

"We lost visual," said one.

"Audio's dead," said another.

"You're telling me they're in the snake pit deaf and blind. Damn it men this is our first mission. Hello hello is anyone out there?" The general asked.

"I'm here G. What do we got?" Tonio asked.

"Not a thing. Not audio not visual can you get out?" He asked.

Tonio turned around. Standing before him was a light brown skinned man with glasses. He had years of experience on his face as wrinkles curled with his smile.

"Magnificent," he said in a deep voice. "What a feet of scientific ingenuity and raw power? Could I spare a moment of your time?" Tonio held up a cannon to his head. The guard that flanked him drew their weapons. "Mugsy please. He knows that he can't touch me due to this." Drummond held up what looked like a passport of sorts.

"Am I blowing this guy away or what?" Tonio asked the General shutting off his exterior audio so as not to be heard by anyone.

"That is the prize," the general replied. "But no you are not _blowing _him away. The fool mustered diplomatic immunity.

"So what do I do?" Tonio asked.

"What you do best-talk."

"And my friends?" Tonio asked.

"I got someone bigger handling that." General said snapping his finger to one of his men who linked him over to Optimus Prime.

"Fair enough," Tonio replied. Tonio reverted his cannon back into his hand.

"Excellent," Drummond replied. "This way. As you've might of have noticed the world is changing. Aliens are affecting the outcome." Drummond clicked the remote and showed the fight downtown. "It's a thing of beauty isn't it?"

"It was a thing of destruction," Tonio replied. "People almost died that day. One being my friend if I hadn't arrived in time...Well, you'd surely join him."

"Why not join us now?" Drummond asked.

"You're mad," Tonio said shaking his head. "Like I'd join the losing team."

"It was closer than you think," he replied. "Something or _someone _I should say tipped the scales. It was that close _you close_." Drummond said pointing at him. "We could be big kid, world big."

"I'm gonna make this simple," Tonio told him. "If you ever so much as take a thought outside of your diplomatic immunity I'll drag you in so fast those white hairs will turn black."

"I know that would make my wife happy." Drummond joked.

Tonio marched out.

"Sir?" Mugsy asked.

"Let him go Mugsy. Let's attend to our guest shall we?" Drummond said.

"How am I going to get out," Matthew asked himself looking around he found his way out. Raising his gun in the air, the guest screamed in horror. Off went the sprinklers, a direct hit. Matthew ducked and ran out with the masses.

"Junior," Tony said helping him to his feet. "Come on you."

"I need a vacation," Junior said.

"You would after one day," Tony said. He helped him to the door but security was waiting outside.

"Window," Junior said pointing to it.

"_Junior_," Tony replied proud of him.

Matthew waited outside waiting for the others. "Where are you guys?"

"Ahh!" Tony moaned as he fell from the window.

"And your brother?" Matthew asked. Junior fell on top of Tony. "Great lets go," he said walking over their bodies towards the road. There the Autobots picked them up and headed towards the bridge.

Meanwhile Drummond swiped his card opening a door to a secret underground auditorium.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said walking towards his seat. "Ambassadors from near and far you honor me with your presence. I hope you find tonight's demonstration informative and fund worthy." He said rubbing his thumb against his first two fingers letting them know he's talking about money. They broke in laughter as he took his seat. A movie projector rose up in front of them. "Send out the Harvester." Drummond said into a mic.

The side of the mountain moved Matthew and the others all turned their heads when they heard the mountainside creek as it slid to the the other side of the lake. Over the water an aircraft carrier rushed out long as a sky scraper. Off the edge flew an F-22.

"It's Star Scream!" Iron Hide said transforming in the middle of the road. Car swerved and braked short in efforts of avoiding the Autobot.

"Iron Hide watch out for the humans." Optimus ordered.

"And what about Star Scream?" He asked. But it was too late a missile had landed on one side of the bridge. The Con swooped around and sent another towards the other side. The humans were trapped.

"This ain't good," Jazz said spinning up as he transformed. Star Scream passed over the carrier back towards the bridge now with three F-15's in V-formation behind him. They each fired a missile towards the bridge.

"Bumblee Bee Jazz," Optimus said. "I want you to take the high ground. Make sure those missiles never make it to the bridge.

"Yessir," Jazz replied. "I guess we're climbing." They grabbed onto the wires and started pulling themselves to the top.

"Iron hide Ratchet I want a passage out of here Asap. That fire is to be down and dealt with by the time we get the humans funneled that way." Prime told them. "You four," Prime said referring to the humans. "I want you to direct as many people to that end of the bridge as possible."

"It's two was traffic?" Jay complained.

"Be forceful if need be." Prime insured them.

"Forceful is my middle name," Junior said getting on the roof of the nearest car. "I'm a need everyone to move that way." He started firing his M-16 wildly into the air. "I strongly insist." Junior shot a thumb's up at Prime who shook his head. Prime looked over the lake. Thankful to see that the missiles were destroyed before they hit the bridge.

"Well done good to see your aim hasn't retired." Prime told them.

"Not a chance," Jazz replied blowing the smoke off his cannon.

"ERTDJTR," Bumble Bee replied.

The people were moving steadily towards the other end of the bridge. Where Ratchet and Iron hide were using cars as shovels to scoop up the lake water and dowsing the flames. Everything was going according to plan until wires shot out of the water attaching themselves to the side of the bridge. Pulling itself out of the water was an enormous salamander Decepticon. It was a dark bluish-green with a long snake body. It slithered through the wires and stationed itself in the middle of the bridge. It's sides opened and salamanders, about human size, rolled out like huge balls. They stood up and fired energy blast out of the top of their fingertips turning over cars.

Tony and Junior wasted no time in taking the fight to them. Junior ran and slid under the underbelly of the Salamander hopping to his feet as he reached the other side. He sent one salamander spinning dead to the ground then turned and sent the other flying back into a car. Seeing his fellow Decepticon taken down three others turned towards him about to shoot. They fell quickly in a row as Tony had stationed himself on the roof of a car, and going down to one knee he took them out.

The salamanders, turning into giant balls, rolled through cars chasing and scattering humans as they went towards Tony. A blast from above stopped them short but sent Tony flying over the side.

"You alright?" Junior asked.

"Yeah," Tony replied giving Bumble Bee a salute thanking him.

"Then get up," Junior said not wanting to waste any more time.

"Right," Tony said heeding his brothers warning.

Jazz and Bumble Bee were so involved with the humans bellow they forgot about Star Scream and never saw two missiles that sent them flying over the edge into the water. Over the side Optimus followed after his comrades.

"Not good," Jay said.

"Come on we got orders," Matthew said shooting down another salamander from over a car. The masses were in a stalemate people just hid in cover.

"Iron Hide Ratchet," Matthew said into his comlink.

"We lost communication remember," Jay reminded him.

"Dammit," Matthew said remembering. "See if you can find some flares maybe we can signal'em."

"The electronic road sign." Jay pointed to it. "Get me over there and I can hot wire it."

"I ever told you I love your nerdness," Matthew told him.

"You could afford to say it more," Jay told him.

"I love your nerdness," Matthew replied.

"That's better," Jay replied.

"Come on." Matthew said crouching around the cars.

But they were stopped short as salamander had cut them off.

"Move out!" Matthew ordered as the Decepticons blew away the car they used for cover. Matthew pulled the pin on a grenade.

"Wait there's kids," Jay said pointing to the school bus.

"This gets better and better." Matthew stated.

"I'll distract them get them out the other side." Jay told him. Matthew nodded and went to the other side of the bus.

Off Jay went drawing the robots fire. Matthew open the side door and ran the kids out until a blast hit the front of the bus. Luckily everyone at that end had exited. Matthew turned and fired wildly. The salamanders ducked.

"Come on this isn't a drill." Matthew said to the rest. Up the Salamanders went firing again. The kids looked out the window wondering what to do. "Out the back!" Matthew called to them. He rolled under the car and shot out the cons legs. Out the back the kids went. "Get to the end of the bridge."

Meanwhile Jay was at the end of the bridge each fire had pushed the car he used for cover closer and closer to the edge. He tried to get on top but a blast had sent him over. Head over heels he fell through the air towards the water until he stopped suspended midair.

"I gotcha boy," Prime announced. Back onto the bridge he went with Jazz and Bumblebee. Matthew took a sigh of relief.

"When I didn't see you after I dropped the grenade I thought I…I ever told you I love your nerdness."

"You always get emotional at gun fights." Jay said. "So much for the sign lets move."

"We need a path." Matthew told him.

"Leave that to me," Optimus said turning into his massive vehicle.

"Never gets old," Matthew said to himself out loud. "Love it!"

Clearing a path Prime went toward the other end of the bridge leaving Bumble Bee and Jazz to lead out the rest. Running over and through cons Prime went.

"JKVGYUKFGKU," Bumble Bee told the four. They all turned at the same time towards Jazz.

"We got the salamanders get the people to the other side of the bridge." Jazz translated.

"We can do that. Mam please move towards the other side of the bridge," Junior said starting to usher people towards that end.

Rolling after them came the salamanders. Firing away went Bumble Bee and Jazz to meet them, covering one another. Two salamanders sent out wires at Jazzes shoulders and pulled him down three others jumped on his chest firing away. Bumble Bee in Camaro form sped in response. Out his roof came out his trusty cannon shooting down the salamanders that had Jazz tied. Two others were handled by Matthew and Jay.

Tony tossed Junior a rope. They each ran up a car, wire still attached between them, and hooked the last salamander around the neck pulling it to the floor and finishing off the Con quickly.

Breathing hard bruised and blood they rose to their feet catching their breath. But the Decepticons were relentless the huge salamander opened it's doors again and flooded the streets again with a fresh batch off salamanders. Iron Hide and Ratchet tried to put out the fire but every attempt was useless as Star Scream would reignite the flame with a missile. Down the Decepticon went flanked by two F-15's sending out missiles of their own around their leader. Star Scream transformed firing down at the Autobots. In retreat Iron Hide and Ratchet went looking for cover.

"There almost on us!" Ratchet told him.

"I can't get out from under his fire!" Iron Hide said ducking behind a car.

"Look out!" Ratchet said jumping on top of Iron Hide for protection.

"I'll take that," Tonio said using his power to lift the missiles and take them with him. Down the highway he went towards the giant salamander. "Chew on this," he said letting them loose. The first missile blowing off the salamander's head, the second traveled down the salamander's body until it hit the robot holding bay in it's stomach blowing it up on contact.

"You stop for drive through!" Junior asked.

"Chipoltes they-."

"Shut up I swear I'll shoot you if you went there without me." Matthew told him.

"I'd like to live to go to Chipoltes-if you guys don't mind." Jay said.

"Roll out," Matthew said.

"That's my line," Prime said coming up beside them. "Autobots, Roll Out!"

Prime lead the other Autobots in vehicle form through the streets clearing a path for the people to walk running over the enemy as Iron Hide and Bumblebee followed firing missiles and energy blasts alike.

Tonio flew forward decapitating a salamander blowing the head off another with a blast he sent behind him. Tonio took a hard left and pushed two off the bridge sending out missiles that caught them before they hit the water. Down towards the end of the bridge Tonio went landing by Prime.

"We good?" He asked.

"All humans across and accounted for," Prime replied.

"That's a rap lets go home," Tonio replied. "Good work men."

Meanwhile the people who watched the bridge spectacle in Drummond's theater murmured in disappointment.

"Is that it?" One ambassador complained.

"That's like a prize fighter going down in the first round," complained another. They began to complain they didn't get their money's worth.

"Ladies and gentlemen please," Drummond said standing next to the screen. "As with all things in life we've saved the best for last. That was just the preliminaries now it's time for the main event. Mugsy the aircraft carrier if you please."

Everyone stopped in their tracks and watched as the aircraft carrier's F-15's all flew of the deck. The deck slid like plates into position. Making what looked like a breast plate on the chest off a mountain of a Decepticon. Folding out at the sides came the Decepticon's shoulder and flipping back into place went the robots head. Glowing red eyes peered out at the Autobots. Like a waterfall streamed off the lake's water as it stood to full height. Drummond couldn't help but smile as he saw his guest unable to take their attention away from the screen.

"Musgy bring out the delights." Drummond said before walking to his seat with an extra spring in his step.

"Ouch," Junior moaned rubbing his arm after Tonio punched him. "What was that for?"

"Being here was your idea." Tonio said to him.

"He's right," Tony said punching him as well.

"Hey, what the hell," Junior said rubbing his other arm. "A freaking hundred foot Decepticon was my idea."

"Yes!" They all replied.

"Enough," Prime told them. "There will be enough blame to go around later as for the moment attack!"

It was like looking at a light show watching all the Autobot cannon fire. The Decepticon turned it's forearm towards them. A part of the deck slid down towards his hands sliding vertical in front of it's knuckles making a shield. It's other fist drew in. The darkness turned red, with an earth shattering sound it fired an energy blast towards the heroes-dispersing them in all directions.

"Fire!" Prime roared as he got to one knee and started unloading on the Con. The other's joined as they fired from behind the closest abandon car. Meanwhile Tony and Junior had made it to the bridge. Cutting open a rocket they packed it with extra explosives.

"You got it," Tony asked.

"Hell ya," Junior replied. It was heavier then he thought. Tony helped his brother pick it up when he saw him struggling with it. "Come uninvited. Chew on this!" Junior said letting the rocket go. A direct hit! It crashed against the side of the robots head making it stagger to the right. But it only made a dent in the Decepticon's helmet. It turned it's menacing eyes on them and pushing a button on his shoulder he sent out a team of salamanders on the bridge.

"Son of a…" Tony muttered as he looked out at the Cons.

"Tonio on me," Prime called to him on his intercom.

"A little busy," Tonio said bobbing and weaving swerving around the bridges pillars trying to elude Star Scream. He hovered over the aircraft carrier moving as close to it as possible. In hopes that the F-15's would fire and hit the Con which they did barely, making a dent. Tonio waited around the back of the con as two fighter jets passed under him. Tonio wasted no time in sending missiles after them. Down they went spiraling towards the water. But his victory was short lived as Star Scream panned around the huge con firing with his two machine guns. Actually he was smoking Tonio out who shortly noticed the fighter planes waiting for him. An energy blast went through them.

"Junior Tony give Tonio some cover to get free." Prime said turning to them.

"A little busy at the moment," Junior replied. Tony and Junior stood back to back shooting any salamander that dared to pop it's head out.

"Blump that," Tonio said flying down into the lake. The Decepticons followed as far they could go before the water deterred their path. Star Scream kept pursuit. Following Tonio as he went under the bridge.

"Bee and Jazz give the humans on the bridge cover. Ratchet and Iron Hide I want one on either side of the bridge making sure Star Scream doesn't come out from under it. Moon Knight with me."

"A little-."

"And don't tell me you're busy!" He ordered.

"He was just going to say he'll be therein a little bit." Junior joked always having to be smartalick. The rest of the team laughed.

"Then be there," Prime replied unable to hold back a laugh himself.

Out from under the bridge Tonio shot out towards Optimus.

"That it boy," he said. "Make a hole in the robots chest. Moon Knight and I will end it's existence."

"One hole-in-the-chest coming up." Tonio said as he shot toward the Decepticon. The aircraft carrier unleashed it's cannon at Moon Knight and Prime. Transforming into cars they sped down the road. The Decepticon's lazer following closely. The blast so wide it blew away both sides of the street. Flipping over cars and completely evaporating others.

Tonio flew up above the cannon and making himself into a huge knife, he fell on the hand expecting to pass through it. But he only made a dent and some the cannon fire broke through the hole he made sending him flipping back into the air. Tonio stopped finally gathering himself. Then his armor opened up like a Swiss army knife. I mean missiles and rockets and cannons and blasters and everything imaginable was unloaded on the wrist. Tonio stopped breathing hard waiting for the smoke to settle.

"That's it," Tonio said in disappointment looking at the measly little hole he had made in the wrist.

"He's stopped firing now open the chest!" Optimus told him.

Tonio landed on the bot's chest and by shooting out electricity Tonio was able to make a gaping hole in the con's chest.

"Autobots fire!" Prime roared. Everyone unleashed their fury into the heart of the robot lighting up the sky like Disney fireworks. Tonio removed himself from the Con as the heart exploded. Grabbing it's chest the Decepticon swayed forward before falling back into the waters. Like cockroaches when the light is turned on went the rest of the salamanders fleeing into the lake below with Star Scream flying away into the night.

Drummond clicked off the monitor. "And that ladies and gentlemen is the future of warfare. Ow and do stay tuned the best is yet to come." He said going to his seat through a host of thunderous applause.


End file.
